Sirius's First Love
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: It's the Marauders 5th year at Hogwarts, and Sirus is looking at a close friend differently. Who is it? A mixture of Romance, Drama, Mystery, Humor and Action. Also, a L/J romance, tells about them getting together too.
1. 2 More Days

Author's Notes: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, but I've been writing along time. Please review, and tell me what you think. Don't say that the chapters are too short, I make them as long as they need to be.  
  
Okay, and before another person tells me I spelt Sirus wrong, I know. Sorry, but when I type I go so fast I miss the second i. So please don't tell me again. I have read the books, I know how it's supposed to be spelt, but this is the way I do. And if you don't like it, then don't read the story.  
  
To read more of my stories, and be one of the firsts to read the new chapters of my stories, visit my website at http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
Last, thanks to my editors Morgan, and Ramika!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 1 - 2 More Days   
  
Sirus stumbled down the stairs, barely awake. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, to pre-occupied with what he would ask his father this morning. He walked into the kitchen. "Morning." He said to his family.  
  
His mom beamed at him. "Morning Sirus honey." she said cheerfully. Camellia Black was an extremely cheerful person, unlike her husband Talon. Talon Black was a bitter man, despite his loving family. He despised Sirus, who was his eldest son. But Sirus's sister, Astrid was another matter. Talon adored Astrid, and gave her whatever she wanted.  
  
Sirus forced a smile. "What's for breakfast?" he asked sinking into a chair. Talon looked up from his paper and glared at Sirus. Sirus averted his eyes.  
  
"You should show more respect to your mother." He commented.   
  
"Sorry, sir. Will you be serving breakfast this morning mother?" Sirus said, trying to keep his temper. Things were not starting well this morning.  
  
Camellia smiled at her son. "Will be having pancakes as soon as I can find my wand. Where did I put that thing?" she shuffled around the cupboards.  
  
Sirus spotted it onto of the fridge. He retrieved it for his mom. "Here you go mom." Sirus handed her the wand.  
  
Sirus Black was no normal 15 year old. He came for a very prestigious family of wizards. Wizard folk are all over the world. One of the most dominate countries was England, home of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirus was a 5th year student at Hogwarts school.   
  
"Thanks Sirus." Camellia flicked her wand. 4 plates of pancakes appeared on the table. Sirus sat back down and began eating his.  
  
Astrid walked into the kitchen yawning. "Oh, pancakes?" She whined. "Morning daddy." she plopped down into the chair next to Sirus. Talon smiled at his daughter, not mentioning her rudemess.  
  
Sirus quickly finished his pancakes in silence. He politely declined more pancakes offered by his mother. Clearing his throat, he begun. "Father, I received some letter's yesterday."  
  
"From who?" Talon didn't bother looking up from his paper.  
  
"Well, I got my Hogwarts letter." Sirus began. "And a letter from James."  
  
"James Potter?" Camellia questioned. Sirus nodded. James Potter was his best friend in the whole world, but Talon was envious of his father, Kendrik Potter, who was very rich. Kendrik and Talon used to be best friends, when they attended Hogwarts, but an argument ended that.  
  
Talon didn't say anything. "Well, he wants me to stay the rest of the summer at his house." Sirus explained, hoping his dad was in a good mood. "His parents will take me to Diagon Alley, and make sure I get to King's Crossing to catch the Hogwarts Express." he awaited Talon's answer.  
  
Talon thought about it. 'Well, he's going to go visit you're worst enemy. On the other hand, it gets him out of your hair for a month.' Talon thought so long Sirus was sure the answer was no. "Fine, but how are you planning to buy your school supplies?" Talon hadn't paid for Sirus's school supplies for 3 years.  
  
"I have some savings in Gringott's left from what Grandma's left me." Sirus said smoothly. His grandma had died 4 year's prior, leaving most of her money to Sirus, her favorite grandson.   
  
Talon scowled. "When do you leave?" he said sharply.  
  
"Tomorrow at 4 pm." Sirus answered. He excused himself from the table, and headed to his small room to pack, and write a reply to James.   
  
Dear Prongs,  
Dad said I could come. Thank God! I don't   
think I could stand being with Princess  
Astrid a moment longer. See you tomorrow  
at 4. You're traveling via Floo Powder right?  
Don't bring your dad though, remember what  
happened last time. Well, bye bye! I'm   
sending Sabre with Darius, so we don't have  
to worry about transporting him. Oh, and is  
Remus coming too? Hope so, need to plan   
what we will do next year. So, bye!  
Padfoot  
  
Sirus tied the letter onto the tawny owl standing in front of him on the window sill. He opened the cage and let his own eagle owl out. Together they flew off into the still darkened sky.  
  
'Only 1 more day, well 2 more.' Sirus thought. '2 more days until I'm out of this house for another year.'  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
Also, I realize that Sirus seems meek in this chapter, but that will change. I'm aiming towards the fact that he is afraid of his father, who is bitter towards him.   
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	2. Godric Hollow

Author's Notes:   
I'll be uploading the first 5 chapters to this story, and unless people review, that is it, because I am posting this here just for you guys. A hint, go to my website to read more of my stories, and be the first to catch a new chapter, since they go there first.   
  
If you've read Quidditch Through The Ages you can tell me the Nimbus line was created in 1967 so, that is what year it is! Therefore, 1967 Sirus is 15, they graduate in 1969 and then Harry is born 1980, when James and Lily are 28 years old. Making Sirus and Snape in the next HP book 43. Get it? Got it? Good! I know they seem old, but wizards live longer (usually) then muggles, so they are still young!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
Last, thanks to my editors Morgan, and Ramika!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Godric Hollow   
  
Sirus paced across the small living room. It was already 4:30. James was late. James was never late. He glanced at his watch again. Where was he?  
  
Talon walked into the living room looking smug. "Those Potter's don't know what the meaning of on time means do they?" he commented.   
  
Sirus held his tongue, not wanting to start a fight right before he left. He sunk down in a chair and looked at his watch. 4:31 pm it blinked at him.  
  
Talon chuckled softly. "Sirus my boy, your mother and I wanted to tell you how proud we are of you. Despite your frequent visits to the headmaster's office, you've done excellent in most classes. As well as you are a stunning seeker." he paused. "So we decided to give you a little going away present, in hopes we will receive less owl's from Professor Dumbledore this year." he handed Sirus a long box.  
  
Sirus looked at it quizzically. He never received any presents from his father. And if this was what he though it was....   
  
"A Nimbus 1000!" Sirus exclaimed opening the box. "But how, these aren't even on the market yet!" the Nimbus 1000 was the greatest broomstick ever to be created, perfect for any professional Quidditch player.  
  
Talon chuckled. "Well, a fellow I work with got this to test out. He isn't much of a flyer, so he gave it to me." he looked seriously at Sirus. "Now, you better take good care of this broom. And I want you to write me ever month on how it works, so I can keep the Nimbus company updated."  
  
"Gee, thanks dad." Sirus gave him a hug. "I will!" Sirus stood staring at the wonder in his hand.  
  
"Well boy, put it away. That friend of yours should be here any second." Talon exclaimed, still taken aback by Sirus calling him dad. Sirus had called him father for as long as he could remember. The 2 of them had never really been close. Talon sighed.  
  
Just as Sirus closed his trunk, the fire in the living lit up brightly. Out stepped James Potter. "Sirus!" he exclaimed while brushing off the ashes from his robes. "Hello Mr. Black." he politely greeted Talon, who nodded at him.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked Sirus, who was looking rather happy. James didn't blame him, he knew that life was tough for Sirus at home.  
  
"Sure, let's going." he paused. Giving Talon a quick hug he said, "Bye dad, I'll write soon." He grabbed his trunk, and dipped his hand into the Floo Powder jar. Jumping into the fire he called out "Godric Hollow!" Sirus disappeared from site, followed shortly by James.  
  
He stepped out of the fire into the familiar kitchen at the Potter's home. "Hello Sirus!" A sweet voice chimed. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter." Sirus greeted Carmen Potter who was sitting at the table, not surprised to see him at all. James stumbled out after Sirus, knocking him onto the floor.  
  
"Whoops, sorry buddy!" He said brushing himself off. Floo Powder was a terribly dirty way to travel.  
  
"No problem bro." Sirus laughed. It was good to be back. This was more home then his real one was any day. "Help me get this trunk to our room, I gots something to show you." They hosted the trunk up and headed up the back stairs.  
  
James's family was the opposite of Sirus's. Where Sirus never had money to spend, James did, and lot's of it. He always had the top of the line stuff. Well, until now. Sirus chuckled. There was no way James could have a better broomstick then him. There were only 50 test brooms made, and they were all over the world. And Sirus Black had one in his trunk right now.  
  
"Okay, spill." James said flopping onto his bed.   
  
"Spill what?" Sirus said, playing dumb.  
  
"Why you calling your father dad? You never call him dad." James stated matter of factly.   
  
"Oh that." Sirus said smiling. "Well, lemme show you." He flipped open his trunk, and with drew his new broomstick.  
  
"A Nimbus 1000?" James exclaimed, much like Sirus's own reaction. Sirus nodded. "Where'd you get it?" James narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a joke is it?"  
  
"No, my father got it from a guy he works with. I'm testing it out." Sirus explained smugly. "Of course it isn't a joke!" him and James were known pranksters, and even played tricks on each other.  
  
"Wow, a Nimbus 1000." James's ran his hand across the shaft. "There are only 50 of these in the world right now." Sirus nodded. "Have you tested it yet?"  
  
"Nope, got it minutes before you arrived." Sirus replied. "But common, let's test is now!" Sirus grabbed the broom and sprinted out the door, heading for the small pitch behind the Potter's home.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	3. The Nimbus 1000

Author's Notes: This is chapter 3 of the first 5 chapters I'm uploading. Review, or I won't bother uploading! Also, check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
Last, thanks to my editors Morgan, and Ramika!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 - The Nimbus 1000   
  
Sirus mounted the broomstick carefully. The only broom he'd ever really rode was his father's old Cleansweep 2. Once he had rode James's Shooting Star, but it was nothing like this. With a light kick off he was flying high over the pitch.  
  
He stopped the broom abruptly. Great braking charm on it. It seemed to respond to Sirus with barely any touch. Pure heaven. James's mounted his old Shooting Star, which was excellent when new, but known to lose it's speed as it aged.   
  
Sirus challenged James to a race. No competition. The Nimbus 1000 beat out the Shooting Star easily. Sirus laughed. He'd never been so happy.   
  
He dismounted easily. "Here," he said, tossing the broom to James who had landed beside him. "Try it." James just smiled and quickly took off. Sirus watched from the ground as he darted in and out on the Nimbus.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice rang out behind him. Sirus jumped.  
  
"Moony! You're here!" Sirus exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa, what's James riding." Remus Lupin asked. He wasn't a Quidditch player for the Gryffindor house team, but he sure loved riding.   
  
"Oh, my new broom." Sirus said. "A Nimbus 1000."  
  
"You're kidding!" Remus exclaimed. "How'd you get a Nimbus 1000? There are only 50 of them in the world!" Sirus retold his story. He'd never been so happy, here he was at his 2nd favorite place in the world, with his 2 best friends, and the best broom in the world.  
  
Remus and Sirus watched James in the sky. He was trying out some new Chaser move for this year's team. James was captain this year of their house team. Sirus laughed as James did a barrel roll on the broom. But then......   
  
"What's James doing?" Remus yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Sirus grabbed his wand from his robes. It looked like someone was trying to hurl James off the broom. "A Hurling Hex!" He yelled. He thought for a second. Quickly looked where James was, he took off towards the bushes. "Keep under James, incase he falls!" He yelled at Remus.  
  
Sirus broke into the bushes. 'Where is he?' he thought. The forest was dark. "Lumos" he said, as the end of his wand lit up. He inched forward. Up ahead he heard something moving. "Nox" the light on his wand went dead. Moving forward slowly he reached the edge of a clearing. Up in one of the tree was a figure, chanting.  
  
Sirus thought for a moment. 'Who is that guy?' he couldn't make out his face. Finally Sirus knew what he had to do, before James fell off the broomstick. "STUPIFY!" he screamed, pointing his wand at the individual. He fell out of the tree hard.   
  
But Sirus didn't get a chance to check who it was. "Oh, shit." Sirus swore under his breath. The individual he'd just knocked out of the tree was wearing a black mask. The mask of the Death Eaters.  
  
Sirus dashed back towards the pitch. James had landed, but looked exhausted "Common, we gotta get out of here!" he yelled at them, grabbing his broom from the ground, and took of towards the house. Remus and James fell in line after him. They reached the house, and almost ran over Carmen Potter.  
  
"Whoa boys, what's wrong!" she said at the 3 boys.  
  
"A Death Eater, in the forest. Tried knocking James off my broom." Sirus panted.  
  
"A Death Eater?" Carmen exclaimed. "Boys, take the Floo Powder, and go up to my room. Take your trunks. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, take the fire to the Leaky Cauldron. Stay there until you have to go to King's Crossing." she paused. Trusting a key into James's hand, she whispered in his ear. "This is the key to my Gringott's vault. If I don't come to Diagon Alley, empty the vault into yours." she smiled at the boys weakly. "Now go!" she pushed them upstairs.  
  
"Kendrik!" she yelled at her husband. "We've got company!" she grabbed her wand and ran outside followed by her husband. Sirus watched them from the upstairs window dash towards the forest.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	4. Who Are Death Eaters?

Author's Notes: This is chapter 4 of the first 5 chapters I'm uploading. Review, or I won't bother uploading! Also, check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
Last, thanks to my editors Morgan, and Ramika!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4 - Who Are Death Eaters?  
  
Sirus dropped onto his trunk he'd pulled into the Potter's master bedroom. Sitting there, he wondered what was going on. Remus paced the side of the room, while James looked out of the window anxiously. He couldn't see his parents anywhere.  
  
"Where are they!" he whined.   
  
"James, I think you should get away from that window. It's not safe." Remus said quietly. "I'm sure your parents will be fine." he was still pacing the room.  
  
James reluctantly sunk onto his trunk. Luckily he'd packed it the night before, for some odd reason. The Hogwarts express wouldn't leave until September first, in 4 weeks. But he felt some need to, after a strange dream he'd had.  
  
Sirus glanced at his watch. 5 minutes had passed. He gripped tightly to the pot of Floo Powder. What was going on? He glanced at James, who had gone a deathly white. Jumping up, he said. "We've got to do something! I can't sit around waiting to know what is happening out there!" he headed for the door, wand in hand.   
  
Remus jumped in front of him, always the sensible one of the group. "No Sirus, James's parents know how to deal with Death Eaters. We don't. We could get seriously hurt." he swallowed. "Or even killed."  
  
Sirus glared at Remus. "I don't care. I want to help. We know enough about Death Eaters to help!"  
  
James butted in. "Ya, we may, but my parents," he glanced around nervously, "My parents are Death Eater spies. Not so much my mom, but my dad was right in Voldemort's inner circle." he sighed. "They were spying for Dumbledore.   
  
Remus and Sirus stared at James. "How long have you know this?" Sirus asked quietly.  
  
"Only since last spring." James said. "I saw Dad at Hogwarts for some reason. He had gone up to Dumbledore's office. So I followed him. And then Dumbledore saw me, and told me the whole story." he looked at the hurt look he got from Sirus, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."   
  
Sirus sat down on the bed. 'Wow, Kendrik and Carmen were Death Eaters.' he looked at James. 'This must have been killing James.' Sirus sighed. He glanced at his watch again. 13 minutes had passed. 2 more and they were supposed to leave. Suddenly he thought of something. "Was Peter or the girls coming here?"  
  
James straightened up. "Oh no," he swore under his breath. "Tomorrow, they're coming tomorrow." James opened the window and whistled. Suddenly, 3 pairs of wings flew into the bedroom. "Sirus, can I use Sabre? He's the fastest, and we need to send one to Arabella, way across the country." James quickly wrote 3 notes, all saying the same thing.  
  
Hey guys,  
It's James here, change of plans.  
You can't come here tomorrow. Me  
Sirus and Remus will be at the   
Leaky Cauldron. Sorry, I'll explain  
later.  
James  
  
Sirus, Remus and James attached the letters onto the 3 owls. After telling them to come to the Leaky Cauldron afterwards, they sent them flying. Sirus watched as the 3 of the flew over the forest, which was deathly calm.  
  
He glanced at his watch one more time. 20 minutes had passed. "Common guys, we were already supposed to have left." He grabbed his trunk, and held out the Floo Powder for the other 2. After they'd disappeared, he stuck his own hand in. Stepping into the fire, he shouted "Leaky Cauldron!" there was a swirling, and Sirus was gone.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

Author's Notes: This is the last of the first 5 chapters I'm uploading. Review, or I won't bother uploading any more! Also, check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
Last, thanks to my editors Morgan, and Ramika!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 - The Leaky Cauldron  
  
The next few days were terrible for James, Sirus and Remus. Despite the freedom of being in Diagon Alley by themselves, they were too overcome with worry to think about it. James spent most of his time pacing the bedroom the 3 of them shared, while Sirus tried to drown his thoughts by working on new jokes. Remus was double worry, not only was the Potter's missing, but the day they went to Hogwarts was the full moon.  
  
Remus was even more un-ordinary then the rest of the boys. Along with being a wizard, he'd been bitten by a werewolf when he was 4 years old. Now, ever month he turned into a vicious monster. Luckily he had wonderful friends. Friends that risked getting sent to Askaban by becoming illegal Animagi.  
  
This particular day someone unexpected arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Sirus, James and Remus exclaimed as they went to have breakfast that morning. "What are you doing here?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Good morning boys." Professor Dumbledore said, "I was wondering when you would get up." he laughed at the quizzical look he got from the three of them. "Yes, I knew you were here. And I come with good news, and slightly bad news." James looked both happy and distressed at this.   
  
"Well, the good news first." Dumbledore said. "James, you're parents are both alive." James let out a sigh of relief. "But that's where the bad news comes in." he took a breath. "Your father was hit by a nasty Memory Charm." he started, "And can't seem to remember anything. Not ever your mother."  
  
James sunk down in a chair. "But, he'll get his memory back right?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Eventually." Dumbledore said. "Provided your parents aren't found by Voldemort." Dumbledore had whispered that part. he motioned for the boys to move closer. "James, your parents lives are in great danger. We aren't sure how long we'll be able to hide them." he paused. "They are going to be at Hogwarts when you arrive, and I want you to come, all of you, to my office."   
  
He paused. "James, you'll have to understand that you're parents are wanted by Voldemort. Wanted dead." James gulped. "Prepare yourself for the fact that they may not be around for much longer." Dumbledore stood up. "Well boys, I'm glad we could have this chat. I'll be in Diagon Alley the rest of the week. Oh, and Mr. Lupin, please visit me when you get to Hogwarts." Dumbledore knew that Remus was a werewolf.   
  
'It's probably has something to go with my transformation.' Remus thought. "Okay Professor Dumbledore, I'll see you then." It killed Remus to have to basically lie to Dumbledore. He after all had accepted a werewolf into his school, and Remus had betrayed his trust be having his friends be come Animagi.   
  
After Dumbledore left, the boys ordered breakfast. "Well, what do we do now?" Sirus asked. James was still looking rather pale, but had a relived look on his face.   
  
"How about you give us some of your food?" A female voice rang out behind them. Sirus turned around. Standing there was Arabella Figg and Lily Evans, the boys best girl friends. Sirus smiled at them.   
  
"Hey there sweet things. Grab a seat." Sirus was a total ladies man, always had the right thing to say. He grabbed to chairs and moved them between him and James. The girls sat down.  
  
"Sirus, don't you remember that there is no way you'll get a chance with us?" Arabella said.  
  
"Ah, touché mes aimes." Sirus said holding his hands up. "I'd never dream about it." he smiled at them anyways. Lily laughed as Sirus and Arabella started bickering.  
  
"So James, how was your summer?" she asked turning to him. "Why'd you suddenly come here?" James was silent at this, he wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"Well, I can't really tell you just yet." he said. "I need some place a little more private."  
  
If Lily was upset at this she didn't show it. "Okay." she said cheerfully, grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate.  
  
Sirus pushed his chair back. "You know what? I'm going to go get my broomstick. I want the guy in Quidditch supplies to make sure nothing happened to it before." He headed upstairs.   
  
Arabella turned to Remus. "What happened to it when?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Remus smiled, "I can't tell you that Bella, sorry!"   
  
"Arg, men." Arabella flung her hands up in exasperation. "Any way, that old broom of his has everything wrong with it!" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
James laughed. "Sirus got a new broom."   
  
Lily, how didn't really like sports, looked up interested. "Really?" she said, "What kind?"  
  
"A Nimbus 1000." Remus stated.  
  
"A what?" Arabella asked.  
  
"A Nimbus 1000." James repeated, "The best racing broom out there. Only 50 protocols have been made."   
  
"And how did Sirus get one of these? Steal it?" Arabella said.  
  
Remus explained the story to a slightly bored Lily and an interested Arabella.   
  
They didn't even see Sirus slip out the Leaky Cauldron with his new broomstick.   
  
Sirus headed towards Gringott's. He passed right by the Quidditch supply shop. He had to go do some thinking. Ducking into the Alley, he mounted his broom. Sticking close to the side of the building, he shot upwards into the sky. Once he was about the clouds, he headed straight, not sure where he was going.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	6. Into London

Author's Notes: Oh, thanks for reviewing my story! Even if only 2 people did, that's great! Because of you, here's the 6th chapter! (Okay, I had this one done, but was holding out on you! hmmm, now I'm going to have to write some more... right after I finish my tech homework! ewww homework) Thanks again, Bella and Kris (Bella, it's always fun to RP w/ you 2, you should be able to guess who Sirus's first love will be.... :)  
  
Check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series) And in this chapter you somewhat are introduced to Xanthe.  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
Last, thanks to my editors Morgan, and Ramika!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6 - Into London  
  
"Where's Sirus?" James asked Remus later that day. "He isn't in the Quidditch supply store, the owner hasn't even seen him."  
  
"I dunno, is he in our room?" James shook his head. "Prongs, he's somewhere. You know Sirus, always taking off whenever he wants." Remus laughed. "He probably found some blond and is busy with her."   
  
James laughed at that too, but he was more worried about it then Remus. Sirus usually tells him before he takes off. 'Well, I guess I was a little busy with Lily this morning.' he thought.  
  
"Jamsie!" A voice rang out. James turned to see Arabella coming towards him. "Common, let's go shopping! Remi, you too!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" James and Remus yelled at her, but they got up and walked towards where Lily was waiting. They headed into the book store.  
  
"What can I getcha?" the man behind the counter asked.   
  
Lily handed him her list. "5 copies of each of these."  
  
The Standard Book Of Spells, Level 5  
Advanced Transfiguration Book 2  
More Potions and Ingredients, the 43rd Edition  
Discovering Your Future, Good Or Bad  
Beyond the Stars, Advanced Astronomy  
1001 Herbs, Deadly but Precious   
  
Lily pointed at the 2 at the bottom. "Only 2 of these though."  
Muggle Justice System  
Muggle Government  
Advanced Arithmancy  
  
The clerk found all the books and put them onto the table. The 4 people took out their money. "I'll pay for Sirus." James said. "He can pay me back later."  
  
They paid for their purchases and headed out the door. "Any thing else on our lists?" Arabella asked Lily, who was looking at it.   
  
"Hmmmm, oh sorry Bella." she said, not paying attention. "Ya, we are missing some books." she looked at the list again. "Yup, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes." she looked back at the store. "This is a muggle book though. There's got to be some mistake."  
  
"No mistake Miss Evans." Dumbledore's voice rang out from behind her. "Your new Divination teacher has decided that is what she wishes to teach you this year."   
  
"But why the Discovering Your Future book?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Well, we've got to cover some things, and 5th years must read that book. Ministry standards. But, I doubt you'll be spending much time on it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I think you'll like the new teacher very much though." he turned and left.  
  
"Well, where do we get these books?" Remus wondered out loud.   
  
"We go into London." Lily said, heading towards Gringott's. "Common, we'll need some muggle money."   
  
Once they exchanged some money, they headed into the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting at the bar was Sirus. "Siri, where you been all day!" Arabella exclaimed.  
  
"Here and there." he grunted. James thrust his books at him. "Thanks James." he mumbled.  
  
"Common Siri, we're going into London." Arabella exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Sirus asked, mildly interested.   
  
"We need some books from there." Lily said unenthusiastically. She came from a muggle family, so going to London was nothing new to her. Sirus nodded and stood up. The 5 of the headed out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Whoa," Arabella, Remus and James breathed. They'd never been in London before. All the buildings, people walking quickly, wearing muggle clothes.   
  
"Whoops!" Lily said and pulled them back inside the Leaky Cauldron. "How could I be so dumb!" She waved her wand and transfigured their robes into muggle clothes. "Let's go back."  
  
This time they entered the bookstore to the right of the Leaky Cauldron. Remus, Arabella, James and Sirus wandered in and out of the rows, astonished by the weird assortment of books. Lily asked one of the salespeople where they could find the Sherlock Holmes books. She pointed towards the back of the store.  
  
Lily quickly found one and picked up the copies they needed. She went to find the others. Sirus was busy looking at a sports magazine. He looked in awe as it talked about sports he'd never heard of, like football, baseball, and rugby. Arabella was looking at a fashion book. She'd never seen such beautiful dresses. James was laughing at a supposed witchcraft book. It was so fake!  
  
Lily dragged them all to the counter. Counting out the muggle bills, she paid for their purchases and they headed back out the front.  
  
"Can't we stay a little longer?" Arabella whined. Lily rolled her eyes, but shook her head. Frustrated, Arabella entered the Leaky Cauldron. Lily changed their robes back to normal.  
  
"Hey! I liked that outfit!" James said. Lily smiled, but headed up to her room quickly.  
  
"What's up with her?" Remus asked. Lily had seemed a little distant since this morning.  
  
"I don't know." James said staring after her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Author's Notes: Well, Sirus's first love won't actually be revealed until about the middle of the book, but once they are at Hogwarts there will be plenty of hints. I thank all you that have reviewed. I'll try and post a new chapter every night. I'm not going to be one of the writer's who start a story and leave you hanging... I know it sucks cause I am a reader as well, just like you guys!  
  
Check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series) And in this chapter you somewhat are introduced to Xanthe.  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
A few day's later, Sirus walked into the bedroom he was sharing with James and Remus. Dropping his things onto his bed, he went to his trunk. Opening it, he shuffled through some papers. There it was. He took out the picture. Smiling back at him was a picture of a young man. The date on the back was about 15 years ago. Sirus watched the picture. Tears seeped into his eyes. Brushing them away, he tucked the picture back into his trunk.  
  
Sirus grabbed his money bag from the bottom of his trunk. Opening it, he dumped out the coins. Quickly counting them up, he bagged the rest, and tossed it back into the trunk. Standing up, he walked down the narrow stairs into the pup.  
  
He smiled at Remus and Arabella, who were playing a game of chess in the corner. Remus was trying to teach Arabella some new tricks. James was sitting at the bar.   
  
"Hey Prongs, what's up?" Sirus said, plopping down beside him. "Here's your money back."  
  
James pocketed the money, and grunted. He took another sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Sirus playfully tapped the side of his head.   
  
"What?" James snapped. "Sorry Padfoot, just thinking." he apologized right away. He rarely snapped at Sirus and Remus, though he did have a bad temper.  
  
"That's gotta hurt!" Sirus joked, despite the fact that they were some of the smartest students in Hogwarts, they often used their brains for more important matters. Like, practical jokes for example.  
  
James grunted again. "Prongs, I think you've had enough." Sirus took the mug of butterbeer from James. For once he didn't even fight. "I think you should get to bed. We go to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
"Already?" James said part drunkenly. Him and Lily had gotten into a fight earlier that day, and he'd been sitting at the bar since about 5:00 pm. It was now nearing 11:00 pm. "But we just got here!" he whined. "I don't wanna go back to school." James sounded like a 4 year old.  
  
"Common Prongs. Let's go." Sirus held James up, and helped him walk up the stairs. As he passed Remus and Arabella, he whispered, "James is drunk, we're going to bed. Bella, where is Lily anyways?"   
  
"I dunno, she disappeared after their little tiff." she shrugged.   
  
"Hmm, okay, maybe you should see if she's alright," there was a twinkle in his eye. If James was like this after a little fight, then he couldn't imagine how sensitive Lily was dealing. Sirus continued basically dragging James upstairs, and then collapsed on his bed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Sirus woke with a start. James was sitting already on his bed with a glazed look on his face. He was staring at the blank wall. Sirus laughed. Remus was sprawled out on his bed, with his robes from yesterday still on. Sirus kicked him lightly. He moved, but didn't wake up.  
  
Grabbing some clean robes, Sirus headed into the adjoining bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he was soon ready finished. Heading back into his room, he saw James had moved, he was now staring at the roof. Remus was still sleeping in an awkward position. Sirus clapped his hand above James's head.   
  
"What?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.  
  
"Prongs, bathroom's free." he said, pointing towards the door. "Take a shower." James grunted, and stumbled towards the door. 'Well, one's up, only Remus to go.' Sirus thought. He headed over to Remus's bed.   
  
Grabbing an Filibusters Firework, he set it off at the foot of the bed. At the first bag, Remus was out of the bed, eye's wide, and a look of terror on his face. "You..." he said to Sirus, catching site of his smile. He lunged at him. Sirus, being awake for a while already, just stepped out of the way, causing Remus to slam into the wall. "Oww....." he heard from a mumble of words Remus said.  
  
Sirus reached down and helped Remus up. "Common, we go to Hogwarts today. Lot's of fun....." he prompted. "And we can find that other tunnel from last year." he said. Tonight was the full moon.   
  
Remus shuddered. Despite having his friends there to keep him semi-human, he still hated transforming every month. "Do you remember where it is?" he asked Sirus.  
  
"I have the map somewhere. We can find it once we get there." he said.   
  
James walked out of the bathroom a minute later and Remus went in. James looked more awake, but the dark bags under his eyes gave away he'd been drinking last night. "Mmmffdmbldordumbgterlysmpdsool." he mumbled.  
  
Sirus laughed. Typical James talk. Translation, Dumbledore is dumb, making me get up so early. Stupid school. Sirus double checked he had everything packed. Dragging his trunk, he headed out the door.   
  
In the lobby Lily and Arabella where sitting waiting. Lily looked like she'd been up all night, thought she'd done a good job covering it up. Arabella was busy reading one of the muggle books she'd picked up in London. 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. Sirus mumbled a good morning and ordered a coffee. A few minutes later James and then Remus stumbled down the stairs, dragging their trunks behind them. A small pile had formed by the stairway.  
  
Once Sirus was done eating, he glanced at his watch. '10:23' blinked at him. They'd been sitting and talking for almost 2 hours. Sirus stood up. "We really should get going to the train." he said to his friends. Walking to his trunk, he popped it open and removed a jar of Floo Powder.   
  
Smiling at Arabella, he popped open the lid and held it out to her. "Ladies first." he said with a grin. Arabella reached in, and grabbed a pinch.   
  
Walking the the fire with her trunk, she said, "Hogwarts Express" in a second she vanished. Lily went next, followed by Remus and then James. Sirus grabbed a pinch from it, and sealed the jar. Putting it away, he dragged his trunk after him into the fire. The familiar swirling sensation occurred, and he found himself on Platform 9 3/4.   
  
All around him students milled about. A group of nervous first years stood talking by one of the doors to the train. Sirus gave them a wink as he walked inside. They burst out giggling. Finding the compartment his friends had claimed, he stowed his trunk in a corner.   
  
He took a seat on one of the benches. James and Remus were busy talking about some papers they were holding. Obviously plans for tonight. Lily was reading one of the new books the Divination teacher had chose. Arabella was wrapped up again in her muggle novel.  
  
The train blew it's warning whistle. 5 minutes later it started with a lurch. Sirus watched out the window as they left King's Crossing. Soon the country side was rolling by. 'This is great.' Sirus thought. 'Going back to the place I love with my friends. Life is good!' He settled back in the seat. Reaching into his trunk, he pulled out his Astronomy book. Might as well get ready for the 'surprise' exam they'd have first class.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	8. An Unfortunate Meeting

Author's Notes: Watch out, curses in this chapter! Snape and Lucius Malfoy are introduced, and stuff happens. Also, they notice a member is missing from their little group.  
  
Puppygal, no need to curse me, here's chapter 8! For you and all the other wonderful people who have reviewed! Thanks, it makes my day to come home from school and read all your reviews! Kim, glad you like Sirus too, he's my favorite, and that's why I'm writing about him! Expect more stories about him and the Mauraders from me soon! Also, Happy Easter everyone! I'll be writing the 9th and 10th(maybe) chapter tonight, and post tomorrow, and then work on 2 more tomorrow (no school!) etc. I myself want to find out how this ends. Okay, I do know, but I don't know details... happy reading!  
  
Check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)   
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 8 - An Unfortunate Meeting  
  
Sirus dropped his Astronomy book on to the floor. He couldn't concentrate on it. 'Who cares about Professor Thump anyways?' he thought. Professor Thump was the nasty Astronomy teacher, and also head of Slytherin. Slytherin's were enemies of Gryffindor's, where Sirus belonged, and Thump hated him and his friends.   
  
Sirus glanced around the train compartment. Taking a quick attendance, he said, "Where's Peter?" Peter Pettigrew was a 5th year student in Gryffindor as well, who had taken to following Sirus, James and Remus around their first year. They often were annoyed by his clumsy behavior, but he was fairly good with certain magic, and loved to play tricks, though got nervous and always blurted what happened if they get caught.  
  
Remus and James looked up from their papers. "I have no clue." James said. "Come to think of it, I never heard back from him, though Darius came back."  
  
Lily glanced up. "He probably had something important that kept him for getting on the train. Don't worry, he'll be at Hogwarts." she sounded extremely at ease, when she was the only one that acted like she cared about Peter usually, though the others actually did.   
  
Sirus walked around the small compartment. Darius and Sabre hooted from their cages as he passed. Where was Peter? Usually he received hundreds of e-mails from Peter over the summer, but looking back, he hadn't heard from him at all.   
  
Sirus retired to a seat by Remus, and looked in on what they were planning. Sirus smiled as he looked over the papers. Perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later the little old lady that pushes the food chart stopped by the compartment. James, Remus and Sirus dug out their money, and they loaded up on chocolate frogs, jelly beans, and everything else. Passing some of them around to the girls, they took a few things themselves. Sirus grabbed one of the extra cakes they'd bought. Taking his wand, he whispered, "Flootus Flius". The cake was temporarily red and went back to normal. Sirus smile, now to find someone to test this on.   
  
The boys spent some time charming other cakes, while the girls talked in hushed voices. At one time, Sirus offered them another cake. Both girls laughed and politely declined. You couldn't tell what they had done to the cakes.  
  
Suddenly the door of the compartment flew open. In walked Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They glared at the girls who were sitting on the bench. "Black, come back for another year? You going to get expelled this time? Hopefully, I don't see how your parents can afford to send you back." Malfoy smiled deviously at him.  
  
Sirus hated when people insulted his family. Sure they weren't rich, but they got by. "Oh Lucy, how great to see you! I'm surprised your father sent you back to Hogwarts. I was hoping you'd be sent to Durmstrangs. Durmstrangs was another wizarding school who kept it's location a secret. It apparently focused on the Dark Arts.   
  
Lucius scowled. "We decided it'd be better off if I remained at Hogwarts. Too bad though, Durmstrangs has an excellent Quidditch team." Malfoy played the same position as Sirus, Seeker, but on the Slytherin team. Every time they'd played, he'd always came up the worst.  
  
Remus piped in. "So, not like you could make the Quidditch team." he said. Remus didn't play on the Gryffindor team, but he did help them practice. As well as play the occasional un-official game as a Beater.  
  
Malfoy scowled. "At least he's on the team." Snape butted in.  
  
"Slimy Snape!" Sirus exclaimed, like he'd just seen him. "I thought you'd heard of a bath and had a heart attack? Glad to see you're alright."   
  
Snape glared at Sirus. Of them all, they got along the least. "Oh, I heard your parents couldn't afford to feed you this summer, so you were sent to Potters." he sneered.  
  
"Actually Slimy, we spent August in the Leaky Cauldron, by ourselves." James stretched the last part. "Something you can't do, you'd drive all the customers away with your stench." James held his nose.  
  
Snape whiped out his wand. "Furnunculus" he yelled, pointing it at James.   
  
Sirus, quickly reacted, grabbing his own wand. "Densaugeo" he shouted, aiming it towards Snape.  
  
The 2 spells hit each other mid-air and bounced off. Sirus veered behind Snape, and hit Malfoy in the face. Malfoy covered his face with his hands, but the boys could already see his teeth growing extremely large. They laughed as the boys raced from the compartment.   
  
The laughter only lasted a second. They turned at Lily's sharp voice. "Shut up!" Arabella was sitting on the floor of the compartment, crying at the pain as boils popped out of her fair skin. Snape's spell had deflected and hit her.   
  
"Shit, Bella." Sirus said kneeling beside her. Arabella turned her face away, and not wanting Sirus to see her face. Sirus gently grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Shhh," he whispered. "Let me help." Sirus grabbed his wand from the floor and pointed it to her face. "Finite Incantatum." he said. The boils immediately stopped popping up. Whispering the counter curse, the boils disappeared from Arabella's face.   
  
Sirus backed away from Arabella, who had stopped crying when the pain stopped. Looking in the mirror Lily handed her, she jumped to her feet. Wrapping her arms around Sirus, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Siri!" she said. Then quickly dropped her arms, she blushed a deep red.   
  
Sirus was surprised at that reaction. Taking a step back, he felt himself go red. "No problem Arabella." he muttered. Picking up his wand, he sat back into his chair. Picking up the paper, he pretended to be reading them. Remus and James sat down again. Sirus glaced at Arabella, who was back reading her book. She looked up and caught his eye. Both blushed again and averted their eyes. 'What's wrong with me?' Sirus thought. He never blushed by a girl, let alone Arabella. 'She's my friend, that's it.' he told himself over and over.  
  
Lily and James exchanged a look. 'What was that about?' they thought. Sirus and Arabella were always at each other's throats. It truly was a weird day.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	9. A New Year, New Rules

Author's Notes: This chapter you learn some stuff, read on cause I forget what happens! Wrote it late last night.... it isn't my best work, because I forgot some details about earlier on in the story... I fixed it though. This chapter is long compared to my other ones!  
  
Bella, your embarrasing me! *blush* Glad you peeps like it! Oh, and chapter 10 will be out later tonight, I have it half written!  
  
Check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)   
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 9 - A New Year, New Rules  
  
The Hogwarts Express soon pulled into the station at Hogsmead, the wizarding town adjoining Hogwarts. Students filed off of the train, some relieved, some dreading being back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirus jumped into a near by horseless carriage. Remus, and James followed. Despite the fact these carriages were built for 4, Lily and Arabella hopped in after them. Lily sat herself onto Sirus's lap. Sirus smiled at her. They'd been best friends since the beginning, though their personalities were completely different.   
  
Arabella frowned at Lily, and sat down beside Remus on the other side of the carriage. The carriage gave a sudden jolt forward, causing Lily to fall sideways onto James. Quickly, she scurried up and brushed off her robes. Motioning for Arabella to move over, she squeezed into the seat with her.   
  
They barely talked the ride over to Hogwarts. Sirus looked across the water where the first years were skimming across the lake with Hagrid. 'What a great day it'd be for swimming.' Sirus thought.  
  
What seemed only like minutes, the carriage skidded to a stop. Quickly, the 5 passengers hurried out of the carriage. They followed the crowd up through the Entrance Hall and found seats at the Gryffindor table. They weren't seated long before Professor McGonagall came in with the nervous looking first years. McGonagall was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and conducted the Sorting Ceremony every year with the help of the Sorting Hat. Sirus laughed as the first years stood in a line in front of the whole school. They looked terrified. One girl seemed to be about to burst into tears, while a boy was looking rather green.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto stool. It promptly opened it's mouth and began to sing about the 4 founders of Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Once the song was over, McGonagall unrolled the piece of parchment she was holding. One by one she called the students to the front to place the sorting hat upon their head. Sometimes the hat said right away their house, other times it took minutes to decide. Students went to the 4 houses, each time the appropriate table burst into applause as a new student was added.   
  
Finally the ceremony was over and Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass. The talking ceased to allow him to speak. "Welcome new students, and welcome back old ones, to a new year at Hogwarts School." he surveyed the students around him. "The staff reminds you that the Forbidden Forest is as it's name suggests, forbidden." he stared pointedly at Sirus and his friends, who had been in the Forest more times then the rest of the students combined.   
  
He continued, "Also, Ever Whistling Whistles, Exploding Gobbles, and Self Filling Water Balloons have been banned. A full list of items banned can be found in Mr. Filch's office. Now, let's eat!" The plates in front of Sirus had filled with food.   
  
The student body began to fill their plates. Sirus grabbed a plate of roast beef, taking some, passed it across the table to Arabella.   
  
Conversation was simple during dinner, what'd you do over the summer, what are you planning this years, ready for OWLs. The Ordinary Wizarding Levels were manditory for 5th year Hogwarts students to take. Sirus was dreading them, though he knew he could get by. Soon dinner was over and Dumbledore waved his wand to clear the tables. He knocked on his glass again.  
  
"This year we are trying a different approach to the students. Along with this year's Head Boy and Girl and the 8 Prefects, we are instating a student government. The student government with have a president, vice president, and council members. They will be in charge of arranging student events, the president will be a voice in staff meetings, and they will also raise money for the students to spend the way they think fit. The government will not be able to give or take away points, and are not above the Head Boy and Girl. The President though is like a member of the staff, taking your opinions and making them happen. More information will be available soon." Dumbledore paused. "Please think of who you would like on the council, and as the president. Also, I will be leaving soon, so any meetings I am to have are cancelled, and will be dealt with by Professor McGonagall." he looked at the 3 Marauders. "That's all for now, you are dismissed, after the school song!"  
  
After the song, the students began filing out of the Great Hall. "A student government?" Lily said to Arabella. "That's like what we had at my old muggle school." she paused. "Though we never did get any authority." she paused. "I'd love to be on that, though I doubt that would happen."  
  
"Common Lily, we'll see how this is going to work later." Arabella said with a smile. "I'd vote for you definitely."  
  
Sirus watched the two girls slowly. Suddenly, he noticed a pin on Lily's robe. "Lil! You're a Prefect?" he said, "Why didn't you tell us?"   
  
Lily shrugged. "No big deal." she said. "I didn't want you guys to fuss." but Lily went bright red and hurried ahead of the boys, dragging Arabella behind her.  
  
"Hmmm, that's weird." James said.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Potter, Mister Black, can I see you for a minute?" A voice asked. The boys turned around to face Professor McGonagall.  
  
"But Minnie, we haven't done anything...." Sirus whined. "yet!" he added under his breath. Remus heard and stifled a laugh.   
  
"Don't call me that Mister Black." McGonagall snapped. "No, this is about something else. Mister Lupin, please come too, I'll need to speak with you after." McGonagall swiftly walked down the hall towards her office. The boys stepped inside to the familiar surroundings.   
  
"Home sweet home." Sirus said, reclining into a soft chair. Remus and James followed suit, dropping into the chairs in front of the great desk.   
  
"Now, Mister Potter, we'll deal with you first." McGonagall began. "This summer Mundungus Fletcher was asked to attend an extremely private magic school, in America." she paused. "Originally, Mister Fletcher was supposed to be our second Prefect, along with Lily Evans. Therefore we have an opening." she seemed to think for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore has decided that he wishes for you to take that position. I don't agree, but he has the final word." she put up a hand to stop James from saying something. "This means that you will have to set a good example for the younger students, and stay in line."  
  
"But Professor, I don't think I want to be a Prefect." James sputtered, surprised Dumbledore wanted him. "I'm not right for the job."  
  
"Well Mister Potter, Professor Dumbledore has decided, and you must take the position." McGonagall replied. "He thinks you are suitable, plus he thinks it will help to control the use of practical jokes in the school." she paused. "But if you are found as un-reliable, he will relieve you of your post."   
  
James sat quiet, taking in the news. Him, a prefect? he'd never have guessed.   
  
Seeing James wasn't going to reply, McGonagall turned to Sirus. "Now, Mister Black, you are here because of the student government." Sirus perked up. "Many of the teachers believe that you would be a great asset to the government. And I'm here to say, that should you get nominated, I believe you would make a great president, but," she paused, "You would be required to also stop your practical joking, set a good example, and listen to the students, despite what house they are from." Sirus glared at McGonagall. "Yes Black, I know what happened on the train with Snape and Malfoy. Don't worry though, you won't be getting a detention this time." she smiled lightly.   
  
"So, Mister Black, I hope you will run for the student government, and hold a position with dignity if you get it." she paused. "You 2 may go up to the common room. Oh, and Mister Potter, the password is Wretched Goblins, and here is your Prefect pin." She handed the pin to James and hurried them out of the room.   
  
"Now, Mister Lupin, about tonight....." McGonagall voice faded as James and Sirus walked away from the office.   
  
"Me, a Prefect?" James repeated absentmindedly. He stumbled towards the common room.   
  
"Ya, you are a Prefect." Sirus tried to smile. Deep down he wanted to be a Prefect. Oh well, there was always president of the students government. "What about me? Run for student government." he laughed.  
  
"Well, you do have a good chance. I think it'll be a vote, and everyone loves you, especially the girls!" Sirus had a reputation with the ladies, big reputation. "The only one who won't vote are the Slytherin's, and who cares what they think?" James stated.  
  
Sirus nodded and they continued to the common room in silence, both contemplating what had just happened. Did the teachers really think it was a good idea to give them authority positions? "Wretched Goblins." James said to the Fat Lady as the reached the door to their common room. She swung open and they stepped inside.   
  
"Jamsie!" Arabella's voice rang out. "Whatcha got?" she motioned towards James's fist, which was clenched around his Prefect pin.   
  
"James was made a Prefect!" Sirus said. "Prefect Jamsie, that's him now!" they started laughing.  
  
James snapped out of his trance. "Don't call me that!" he yelled, swinging at Sirus, who ducked behind Lily. Lily had a small smile on her face. Taking the pin for James's hand, she gently pinned it onto his robes.  
  
"So, you're a Prefect with me now?" she said gently, nervously.   
  
"Yup, that's right." James's shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Arabella and Sirus glanced at each other. They giggled. Sirus grabbed Arabella's arm and dragged her to the couch. "Look at them!" he said, "They are so into each other!"   
  
Arabella nodded. "They are too." she looked at her watch. It bleeped 6:35 pm at her. "I wonder what Remus is doing?" she said.  
  
Sirus looked at the watch too. "Oops, gotta go Bella," he said.  
  
"Why, have a hot date?" she taunted.  
  
"You know it!" he replied lightly. Arabella shook her head. "Joking! Guy stuff, scouts honor." he held his hand up solemnly.  
  
Sirus went and tapped James on the shoulder. Whispering a few words, they headed out the door, leaving Lily and Arabella in the common room. "Common Bella, let's do something." Lily said after they left.  
  
James and Sirus raced outside Hogwarts towards the Whomping Willow. Grabbing a stick, Sirus hit the knot on the bottom. Quickly they entered the tunnel. Together, they edged slowly forward. When they reached the door, they stopped. Smiling at James, Sirus concentrated.   
  
There was a small popping sound, and in front of James was large black dog. James laughed at the sight. Concentrating himself, he became a stag. Together, in their animal forms, they entered the door. Waiting for them was a full grow werewolf.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	10. The New Teacher

Author's Notes: Now, you get to really meet Xanthe! If parts in this story seem familiar, that's because some things are taken almost straight for an RPG called Mooney Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs. It had the same scene that I wanted to make in this chapter. Morgan, remember earlier in the RPG though, in our first chat with Remus? And James was sitting there for some 5 hours I think.... who knows how many he drank? *smiles*  
  
I've half wrote chapter 11, I'll try and post it tomorrow, but I can tell you now, nothing will be out on Sunday, and maybe none monday. I'm taking a slight break in order to jot the crazy ideas floating around in my head.  
  
I wrote my first HP short story, post Hogwarts, today, read it here:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=253466  
  
Check out my website to read more of my stories, and for the newest updates to this story, before anyone else reads it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)   
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 10 - The New Teacher  
  
Sirus dove at the werewolf, who was ripping up a chair. James knocked him onto his side. Soon, they weren't fighting to hurt, they were playing. Together, the 3 played, knocking each other over, running around the small shack.   
  
Sirus briefly ran back into the tunnel, and a fair distance from the door, transformed into the normal 15 year old boy he was. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 4:37 am. They'd been in the shack for almost 10 hours. Transforming back, he dove this time at James. Motioning towards the door, he told James and the werewolf that they had to go. The werewolf seemed to nod sadly and the dog and stag headed back down the tunnel. Staying in their animal form, they raced across the moonlit grass. Silently, they transformed at the broom shed. Grabbing 2 brooms, they flew up to their dorm bedroom. Quietly they entered and collapsed onto their beds. Transforming into their Animagi took a lot of work, so they were exhausted after having been with a werewolf as well. Soon, they were fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sirus and James awoke at 7:00 the next morning, Remus was sitting looking dead on his bed. His eyes seemed to be held open by invisible hands, and body looked like it'd been through a trash compactor.   
  
Sirus rolled out of bed, and headed into the bathroom. Stripping off his robes from yesterday, he stepped into the shower. Soon he was done, clean with new robes on. James also cleaned up, and the 3 boys walked downstairs together. Walking right through the common room, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Lily and Arabella were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. They smiled as the boys took seats.   
  
"You guys look tired, what were you doing last night?" Lily asked gently.  
  
Sirus grunted and Remus made no sound. "Stuff." was all James said. Lily glared at them, but didn't push the subject.  
  
McGonagall came to the Gryffindor table with a stack of time tables. Handing them down, she stopped by the 5th years. "Mister Potter, Professor Dumbledore informed me that you will be having guests arriving tonight after classes." she went to the Hufflepuff table.   
  
"Guests?" James mumbled. Then he remembered. "Oh ya, I was supposed to see Dumbledore last night. Whoops!"  
  
"I don't think it matters Prongs." Sirus said, "They are arriving tonight, she didn't say that they had arrived yet." Sirus turned back to his plate.  
  
"Prongs?" Lily said, "Where'd you get that nickname James?" she glanced at her time table. She scowled when James didn't answer. "We have Transfiguration this morning." she said. "Followed by Divination."   
  
"Cool," Arabella said, "That means we can meet this new teacher. I heard that she's really young, but I didn't see her at the Feast yesterday."   
  
"Well, we'll see her soon." Lily said, determined to meet her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Transfiguration went extremely slow. They were learning step transfiguration, meaning transforming something to something else using steps to get a complete finished project. By the end of class, Sirus had turned out with a red and yellow poka-dot lion statue, transfigured from a rock. It was one of the better results in the class. Lily's was far the best, a rainbow color sofa made from beanbags.   
  
After transfiguration, they headed towards the North Tower. Remembering last year, they took one last breath, not looking forward to the think smell of incense. The silver ladder descended, and they headed up one by one.   
  
Sirus stared in surprise. Gone where the crystal balls, the heavy drapes, the windows were wide open and a black owl perched on the window sill. 2 cats approached the new comers, and older ebony cat, and a mottled marmalade kitten. The round tables were gone, replaced by an assortment of chairs and small end tables.   
  
"Good morning." A voice filled the tower. A young teacher emerged from the back room. "Welcome, to the new Divination class. I am Professor Xanthe Shannon." She smiled at the students as they milled in. "Please, have a seat in one of the chairs." she sat on a large couch and motioned the students forward. They all nervously entered the classroom.   
  
Sirus saw the seat beside the teacher was open, and grabbed Remus's arm. Dragging him over there, he sat beside the teacher with a wide smile. "Good morning Professor Shannon. I'm Sirus Black, and this is Remus Lupin." he said. 'They were right,' he thought, 'She's pretty young, and HOT!'   
  
"Hello Sirus Black." Professor Shannon said smiling at his boldness. 'So, this is the terrible Black I heard about, him and James Potter. He looks harmless.' But there was a devious twinkle in his eye. 'Or maybe not. We'll see.' Professor Shannon turned to the rest of the class. "As you can see, I don't teach the supposed normal Divination way." she glanced around at the students. "I believe the first step to being able to predict the future, is to fully see the world." she reached for a book off one of the tables. "You would have noticed that these are muggle books, but they show what I am going to teach you students." she smiled. "While wizards have magical power, most have little to no common sense. A gifted diviner will pay close attention to the person they are predicting for. The details of the person will better tell what he or she may have in their future then any reading of symbols and gazing into crystal balls. Any diviner can interpret the symbols they see in tea leaves, tarot cards, or crystal balls, but I believe you must first be able to interpret your surroundings." she paused, watching the class who was staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"First, before we do any work, I'd like to learn a little about you. Just tell me your name, where you come from, and anything you'd like about yourself. I'll start." she paused. "My name is Xanthe Shannon, and I teach Divination, though my favorite class was transfiguration. I was born in London, and went to school here. I love to draw and paint, read and collect house pets." the class laughed as she said that. "The black cat is named Selene, the owl is Artemis, and the orange is Terry. I'm an excellent listener, so you can always come to me if you have questions of problems you wish to discuss." She turned to Sirus who was next to her. "That's all you need to know about me for now, Sirus, I know your name, but what else is there about you?"  
  
Sirus flashed a smile that made most girls melt. "Well, my name is Sirus Black, and I live with my parents in a small village called Jetson Peaks. Though I prefer to say I live in Godric Hollow with my best friend James." he smiled over at James as he said this. "My favorite class is also Transfiguration, but I think I'm going to like Divination this year." Remus pertended to choke at this and Sirus elbowed him, causing Xanthe to stifle a laugh. "I really like flying and playing Quidditch, I'm the Seeker on the Gryffindor team. I am really good with animals," at this Terry hopped onto his lap and lay down. The students laughed.  
  
Sirus cleared his throat. "Well, as I said, animals seem to love me, and I have an eagle owl named Sabre." he thought for a moment. "I often talk too much, but I do listen when needed. I am very creative with my spells, and I love inventing things." Laughter rose again, because the students knew what type of things Sirus invented. "That's about it. I also have a younger sister, Princess Astrid," there was a note of sarcasm on his voice, "who will be entering 3rd year. I often seem to get into trouble, though I don't know why..." Sirus tried to look innocent. A failed attempt, and everyone laughed again, including Professor Shannon. "And, besides James, my best friends are Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, and best enemy Arabella Figg." he smiled at the class.  
  
Professor Shannon nodded, trying to keep from laughing again. 'This boy is a good speaker.' she thought. 'No wonder the teachers think he'd be a good student president.' she continued. "Okay, now, Remus, you are next." but she couldn't shake the feeling Sirus was hiding something. Or a few things.   
  
One by one the students talked about what they liked, and who they were. Finally the last person had gone. Xanthe checked her watch. "My, class has been over for 20 minutes. Please look at the first book in the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes series. We will start reading and discussing it next class."   
  
The class began filing out of the classroom, most not wanting to leave the now comfortable Divination room. Sirus and Remus lingered even longer then the rest.  
  
Xanthe turned to them. "Remus, could I speak to you for a second?" Remus nodded. "Sirus, please excuse us. It'll only take a moment." Sirus grudgingly walked out of the classroom. Remus gave him a weak smile, but Sirus turned away.  
  
"Yes Professor Shannon?" Remus asked.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories 


	11. An Uncomfortable Encounter

I had to reply to some of the things Ginny said! soooo:  
  
hehe, you made me laugh reading those reviews. And I needed a good one... stupid parents left me at home while they went into Toronto to the sports man show.... arg...   
  
Anyway, from the top. Wahoo 4 day weekend! Yes!   
  
Glad I surprised you. I was thinking of having Snape, but inspiration took over, and it flowed!  
  
Sorry, won't find out where Sirus went for a little while yet!   
  
And same with Lily, you'll see! Wahahahahahahahahaha! Call me evil, but I'm aloud to be, it's my story!  
  
Here is the full chapter 11... not great I don't think, but I lost my train of thought when my dog went nuts. More to come at a later date! Enjoy!  
  
A/N: This chapter shows how I think the Marauders map was created, since we don't know!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series)   
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 11 - An Uncomfortable Encounter  
  
Remus entered the common room later that night. Sirus and James were no where to be seen. Walking over to Lily and Arabella, who where doing some homework from their afternoon classes. They had Muggle Studies, while the boys had a spare.  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked the girls, who looked up from their books.  
  
Arabella shrugged. "I think that they went to the library. Why, I don't know, but it can't be good."  
  
Remus smiled. He had an idea what they were doing. They must be starting on their newest project. "Thanks Bella, see you two later." Remus dashed out of the common room, picking his way through the halls towards the library. He saw James and Sirus bent over some big books in the corner.  
  
"Hey Moony." Sirus called up as he saw him approach. "We're working on the map." he smiled deviously. The boys had decided last year that they were going to start plotting the tunnels they found on a map, so not to forget anything. But they didn't want any old map.  
  
Remus smiled and sat down beside them. "Have you found anything yet?" They were looking for charms that would keep words hidden unless the proper words were spoken.   
  
"Not yet." James commented. "There is a charm here, but it doesn't do quite that." he handed Remus a book. Remus took it and looked over the charm.   
  
"Nah, this wouldn't work." he said. "There is no way to clear the information after you are finished with it." he flipped through the rest of the book. "But maybe we could incorporate it into the completed map." They all knew that this map would take combining multiply charms, including advanced and simple.  
  
They were deeply involved with reading the books, that they didn't even noticed Professor McGonagall walk up to them. "Hello boys." she said. "Studying?"  
  
Sirus smoothly hid their notes. "Something like that." he said smiling.  
  
McGonagall looked at them suspiciously. "Well, either way, I'm afraid I have to take Potter. He has some guests." All the boys hopped up, and stuck their books into the bags. "Whoa, only Potter." she said to them.  
  
James looked at Sirus and Remus. "Professor, I'd prefer if they could come." he halted McGonagall's interruption by continuing, "They already know about them, and what happened."  
  
McGonagall thought about it for a second. "Alright Mister Potter." she said. "Come along now."   
  
They walked out of the library and down the hall. But instead of heading towards McGonagall's office, they were going the opposite way. Sirus realized at once they were heading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Upon reaching the entrance, McGonagall said the password. "Jelly Belly Beans." The group of 4 headed up the stairway. They emerged in a large circular room.  
  
Sitting across the room was Professor Dumbledore, behind his desk. The boys looked at him quizzically, he was supposed to have left. "Hello boys." He said cheerfully. "Remus, I suspect you talked to Professor McGonagall?" Remus nodded. "Good, now, James, I suggest you have a seat. Remus, Sirus, you too." He gestured to the large chairs in the middle of his office.   
  
Once the boys had sat down in the chairs, he stood up from his desk. Walking across the room, he opened a secret door, which lead into his bedroom. He gestured inside. Out walked an incredibly pail Carmen Potter and Kendrik Potter, whose eyes had a glazed look to them. James hopped up, only to be pushed back in his seat gently by McGonagall.  
  
"Hello James, Sirus, Remus." Carmen said quietly. She walked across the room. Sirus noticed she was limping slightly.  
  
Kendrik took a seat beside James. "Hello James." He said.   
  
James looked at Dumbledore. "I thought you said he didn't remember me." he shot accusatorily.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "He doesn't." Kendrik shifted awkwardly in his chair. He knew he should remember these people, But he didn't. He turned away and looked at Dumbledore. He couldn't even remember him fully. Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
Carmen sat down beside Kendrik. Turning to the 3 boys she said, "Boys, James must have told you our secret. Well, what was a secret." she paused. "What happened at the Hollow is an example of what we never thought would happen. The Death Eaters decided to get to us through you." she pointed at James. "I'm sorry. We thought you'd be safe at home. Apparently not. If Sirus hadn't been there, though what he did was incredible dangerous and stupid...."  
  
"Stop, your embarrassing me." Sirus interrupted.   
  
"As I said, if Sirus hadn't been there, there is no telling what would have happened. You could have fallen off the broom, and then.." she shuddered. Kendrik wrapped his arm around her. It seemed like the right thing to do.   
  
James avoided making eye contact. "But what will happen to you now?" he asked gently.   
  
Dumbledore answered this for the Potters. "Right now, we are waiting for Kendrik to get his memory back." he paused. "Then we will be putting the under the Fidelius Charm." he gestured to the corner where Sirus noticed Professor Flitwick was standing. "Professor Flitwick has graciously offered to perform the charm. But," he looked at James. "That means we need a Secret Keeper." he waited for James to ask a question. James didn't, he already knew how the charm worked.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "James, now that your parents escaped Voldemort," A few people flinched, but Dumbledore ignored it, "the Death Eaters will be after them even more. And, after you." he said the last part calmly, waiting for James's reaction.  
  
"So what? Do you think I should go into hiding too?" James asked, a little more sharply then he wanted.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No James, you have school to finish." he stopped. "Your parents want to know who you think the best Secret Keeper for them would be." he smiled a little. "Normally, we would use you, but that is too obvious. If Voldemort decideds to come after someone, it'll be you. So we need someone else."  
  
James thought a moment. A smile formed on his lips. "I know the last person that Voldemort would suspect." Dumbledore waited for James to continue. "Talon Black." he said.  
  
"My father?" Sirus said. "He'd never do it!" Sirus was shaking his head. "You know that they don't get along, and father would probably hand him right over to Voldemort."  
  
"On the contrary Mr. Black." McGonagall commented. Everyone had forgotten she was there. "Do you know the terms on with yours and Potter's father broke contact?" Everyone shook their head except Dumbledore, including Kendrik. "Well, I can assure you that Talon Black would not give anyone to to the dark side, even his ex-best friend."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "That is an excellent idea James." he headed towards his desk. "I'll ask Talon to come visit right away, for fear the owl is intercepted. He started writing. "Now, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, that will be all." he said. "Carmen, I think you have something to give James?"  
  
Carmen stood up. Walking towards the hidden door, she asked James to join her. They headed into the back room. Sirus and Remus exchanged looks. Dumbledore finished up his letter and called to his owl. Tying the letter on, he sent her out the window. Kendrik sat on the chair looking lost.  
  
About 5 minutes later James emerged from the room. He had something in a duffel bag and a weird look on his face. It was a look between anger and happiness. Giving his mom a big hug, he walked over to his father. Not knowing what else to do, he gave him a short hug as well. Kendrik looked surprised but hugged back. A familiar smile seeped onto his face.   
  
Then, James turned on his heel and walked out the door. Sirus and Remus gave both the Potters a hug as well, bid good-bye to Dumbledore and headed after James.   
  
A few minutes later, they caught up with him outside the common room. Upon entering, James headed up to the door, Sirus and Remus trailing. He plopped onto his bed.  
  
"So, what is it?" Sirus asked, too excited to wait.  
  
James smiled and opened the bag.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	12. Potions Class

A/N: You all probably know what is in the bag... maybe I shouldn't tell you... nah, that's too mean!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. A little reply:  
  
Laura, I know you can't really get drunk on butter beer, but that comes from a chat we had in the RPG, when we got Remus drunk after drinking about 2 dozen bottles. So, I used it. And with the floo powder, wizards use it to also act as a telephone, so I figured that they'd have one on the platform for that. And who knows, maybe they had it removed after it bacame to used.  
  
Roarke, the RPG is really cool, use the link below to go see it, it's one of the most active Pre-HP RPG's I'm in. Also has some really great players and storylines.  
  
Lynds, the romance comes in mega near the end of september, I've already planned it out in my head, and need to get it on paper.   
  
And to everyone, since people seem to want me to grammer check everything, instead of one being posted every night when I can, they will be about 2 or 3 chapters a week, so I can edit them, and have other people check them.   
  
And lemme repeat, if you don't like my grammer/spelling, don't read the story. I'm not making you, you are here by your own choice. And if you want to inform me of some specific bad grammer, e-mail me, and be polite. I'm not nice when you get me mad.  
  
Have I talked enough yet? Now, with the normal stuff, and then the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series) and some other minor characters are also owned by others.  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 12 - Potions Class  
  
There was nothing there. Sirus looked at James with a confused look on his face. "What's this supposed to be James?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Look closer." Sirus peered into the bag. He moved it with his hand. Something silver gleamed at him.   
  
"An invisibility cloak!" Sirus exclaimed. "This is great! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"It's dad's. He got from his father, and it's been passed down for generations." James said with a huge grin. "Mom decided that since they will be going into hiding, it's time I got it."  
  
"Wow, this is excellent." Remus said. "It'll be easier for you to get down to see me on those nights!"   
  
There was a knock on the door. James quickly shoved the cloak into his trunk. "Yes?" Sirus said sweetly.  
  
"It's us." A female voice rang out. Remus opened the door. In walked Lily and Arabella. "Hey boys." Lily greeted, plopping down on James's bed.  
  
"What's up?" Arabella asked. They'd seen them come into the common room with a bag and run upstairs.  
  
"Nothing really." Remus said, sitting down beside Lily. "Hey, did you girls hear from Peter at all this summer?" he asked.  
  
They both shook there head. "I wonder where he is?" Lily said. Peter hadn't shown up to Hogwarts yet.  
  
Just then, the door to the dorm swung open. In walked little Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"Peter!" Everyone inside exclaimed. "Where've you been?"   
  
Peter looked astonished. "I've been at home." he said, not used to the attention.   
  
"Why are you so late?" Sirus asked.  
  
Peter shrugged. "Had to go visit my grandmother in Germany, and was late coming back." was all he said. Sirus was dying to ask why they hadn't received any owls, but Arabella beat him to it.  
  
"But we haven't heard from you all summer!" she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, guiding him over to his corner bed. "What else has been happening?"  
  
Peter blushed. "Nothing, really." he stammered, going deep red.   
  
Sirus knew he was lying. Peter was a terrible liar. "Really Peter? No one you've been owling all summer?" he taunted.   
  
Arabella cut him off. "Peter, it's good to see you back again. Ready for another year?" Peter nodded shyly. Arabella was always so nice to him.  
  
"Common Bella, let's go look at our Divination homework." Lily said. "And leave these boys to plan how they are going to serve their first detention." The girls left the room laughing.  
  
Peter quickly unpacked his trunk. "What have you guys been up to?" he asked.  
  
Remus explained to him about the map and the other things they'd been doing. James was relieved that he didn't mention what had happened at the Potters. Sirus remained silent, trying to figure out what was up with Peter.  
  
A few minutes later the boys emerged into the common room. They walked to where Lily and Arabella where sitting on a couch. They sat on the floor in front of them. Peter dragged over a table as Sirus and James pulled out chess sets. Peter and James played together against Sirus and Remus.  
  
The night flew by. The common room slowly emptied as students, tired from their first day of classes, wandered to their dorms. Sirus looked at the clock. '12:34' it said.   
  
"Whoa, look at the time." Sirus exclaimed. He saw Peter stifle a yawn. "I say we go to bed." Arabella and Lily looked at him in surprise. "What?" he said. "We have a big day tomorrow." He was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Lily grabbed her schedule. "Double Potions." she said shaking her head. "With Slytherin of course." Everyone made a face. "But Sirus is right, we should get to bed." she grabbed her school stuff and headed up the girls staircase followed by Arabella.  
  
Sirus watched them go. Shaking his head, he lead the way to the boys dorm.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Sirus was the first up. Jumping out of bed, he quickly took a shower. He took the time to glance at his watch. '5:47 am' it said. He smiled. He'd have plenty of time. He opened his trunk and carefully took out his broomstick. Walking over the window, he opened it. A cool breeze came in. Sirus climbed onto the ledge. He mounted his broomstick and kicked off.  
  
He flew out over the Forbidden Forest. Glancing down, he saw something silvery move. A unicorn. Sirus soon hit the cliffs of the surrounding mountains. Flying up, he picked the right one. He pulled on top of it. Stopping his broom he hopped off. The sky was just getting light as the sun rose over the lake. Sirus lay on the ledge.  
  
He sat there thinking for a while, watching the sun rise. Once it was fully in the sky, he glanced at his watch again. '7:26 am' Sirus mounted his broom. Marking the ledge with a little charm, he took off. He marked ledges every year, because they were the best place to think. Each year he'd plot the best ones on a map to find again.   
  
Sirus flew back in through the dorm window. James wasn't in his bed, he was taking a shower. Remus, with damp hair, was changing into a clean robe. Peter was fast asleep. Sirus laughed at the sight. Grabbing Peter's wand, he started to poke him. Peter just swatted at the wand as Sirus poked his ear. Sirus stifled a laugh. Finally Peter opened his eyes. Glaring at Sirus he grabbed his wand back.  
  
Sirus shrugged at Remus who'd been watching him. Making sure his broomstick was in his trunk, Sirus headed down the stairs.  
  
Sitting already there was Arabella and Lily. "Hey girls." Sirus said. Arabella and Lily smiled and greeted him. Sirus took a seat. Soon James and Remus stumbled down the stairs. "Common, let's get some grub." Sirus said. They nodded and headed out of the common room.  
  
Upon reaching the Great Hall, Sirus quickly found some seats. Upon plopping into one, he noticed Snape staring at Lily. He glared back. Snape saw him and quickly averted his eyes. 'So, Snape has a thing for Lily.' Sirus thought. 'Well, not for long!' he chuckled softly.  
  
Lily heard him laughing and glared at him suspiciously, but didn't comment.  
  
Soon after eating, the group of 5 left the Great Hall. Peter hadn't joined them for breakfast. They walked past the bulletin board, where they saw something interesting. It was a large notice about student government. Sirus glanced at it.  
  
The Student Government  
Come For An Information Meeting  
Tonight at 8 o'clock  
History Of Magic 4th Classroom  
All Students of All Houses  
Teachers Included  
  
There also was a list of pre-selected nominees.  
  
Sirus Black  
Gilory Hevens  
McKenzie Smitty  
Rachel Delifrin  
Gretchen Kensler  
  
Sirus was surprised to see his name. He thought that McGonagall and Dumbledore had been kidding. He smiled anyways as Lily pointed it out. There also was an small announcement on Quidditch. Tryouts are Saturday from 3 - 5. Captains to be announced. Last there was one tiny one on dueling. Tryouts for house dueling teams start Wednesday at 8 for Ravenclaw.  
  
After reading the announcements the group noticed how little time they had to get to Potions. Rushing to the common room, they grabbed their books, and ran towards the dungeon. They reached it with just 2 minutes to spare. Sirus sighed as they took seats near the back.   
  
Lily watched the boys throughout potions. They hadn't seemed to do anything. But partway through she heard a popping noise from the Slytherin side of the class. Someone's cauldron was popping.   
  
Professor Goday walked over there. "Mister Malfoy, what did you do to your potion?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing Professor." Lucius Malfoy said. "I added all the ingredients as needed, and then it just started doing this." Goday looks suspiciously at him. He motioned for him to pull out his potion ingredients.   
  
"This is why." Goday pointed. "This is not frog eggs, these are fish eggs." he spat. "10 points from Slytherin for being so careless." he stalked away.  
  
Sirus was trying not to laugh. Slytherin rarely lost points, especially in Potions and Astronomy. Lily knew suddenly how Malfoy added fish eggs instead of frog. She sent Sirus a look. Sirus plastered an innocent look onto his face.   
  
Lily took out a piece of parchment. On it she wrote, 'Lost Cause Si" she passed it back to him. He just smiled at her, and pocketed the note as Goday came to inspect their potions.   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories   



	13. Student Government

Okay, here is the 13th chapter, and the 14th will be out soon. I had this ready on Friday actually, but there is some major troubles when I have to transfer files between computers. It's a big pain... but here it is anyways! My chapters are getting longer, so there will be fewer then I anticipated. I'm almost at the part where the RPG enters, so it'll take me even longer to get them out.   
  
And I warn you, ~*Ginny*~ is quite crazy, so disreagard what she says... though reading her reviews do make you laugh.... oh, what was I gonna say... oh ya, and though she is nuts she is a great writer! It was her who actually got me hooked on HP fics and ff.net, so I thank her. (Though I don't think she realized this)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series) and some other characters like Deveral, and umm... others ya.  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 13 - Student Government   
  
Finally the school day ended. After their double Potions class, the group had lunch and onto double Herbology with Hufflepuff. When that ended, they had nothing to do until 7, when they would have a dueling class.   
  
Dueling was something new this year. They had had a dueling teacher their first year at Hogwarts, but he left before teaching anything. Sirus, James, Remus and Peter did know a lot about dueling though. Most was self-taught, in harmless battles against each other. Some was self-taught for pranks against others. Either way, they knew what they were doing and the class was a breeze.   
  
The new dueling instructor was Professor Madison Audrey. She was a young woman, looked about 30 years old. She was very agile, and the first thing she went over was avoiding curses. Not blocking them, getting out of their way. After that she just covered the disarming curse, which most students, if they hadn't already, mastered that day.   
  
Right after dueling was the Student Government meeting. Sirus, being already nominated, had to attend, as did Lily and James, being Prefects. Remus decided to tag along, to check it out. Peter disappeared right after class.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Good evening students." Professor Dumbledore said that night at the meeting. "Welcome to our student government information meeting." He surveyed the large crowd. "I'm glad to see so many people have shown up." he chuckled.   
  
"This year we will be having a student government. This group of students will be organizing social events for the school, meaning balls, theme days, etc, and raising money. They will be taking the suggestions for you, the student body, and relaying it to the teachers. The government will consist of a president, vice-president, 8 council members, two from each house, a treasurer and a secretary." Dumbledore paused. "The teachers have pre-selected 5 students to run for the student government president. May I introduce Sirus Black, Gilory Hevens, McKenzie Smitty, Rachel Delifrin, and Gretchen Kensler." Sirus strolled to front with the rest of the people called.   
  
"These five were chosen by the teachers, but are not the only ones aloud to run. There is a box set out outside the Great Hall in which you may nominate your fellow classmates. Choose wisely, the teachers will be going through the nominations and removing those we don't believe are up for the position." Dumbledore motioned for the 5 to sit back down, which Sirus was happy to do.   
  
"We will also be accepting nomination for council members, the treasurer and the secretary. When nominating, write the position, name of the person you are nominating, year and house." Dumbledore went on to describe the positions.   
  
"The President is the highest spot on the student government. They will be present at all the staff meetings as your voice. They take your ideas and make them happen as good as possible. They are responsible for organizing meetings and special events. They will be able to give points reasonably, and will be required to address the school on occasion, and the board of elders. They also will be able to dismiss government members, with approval for the staff, and assign new positions if needed."   
  
"Next is the vice-president. They support the President and step in when needed. They work with the council on projects and handle business affairs. Questions will go to them, and they will take them to the President."   
  
"There are 8 council members, 2 from each house. They will do the main planning and putting events into effect. They will handle specifically their house, and then collaborate the ideas to form things that please the whole school. They also may form a mini-counsel in their houses, if they choose to."   
  
"The Secretary will record the minutes of all the meetings, and keep the notes. Mail for the government will go to the secretary, and they will forward it to the appropriate person. They are required to keep track of what the council is planning, and have a copy of all the plans available. They will make a report each month with the minutes of any meetings, and any planning for the President."   
  
"Last is the Treasurer. In order to have events, the council must earn money. They will keep track of the money, starting with a balance of 300 galleons, which will be repaid to the school fund at the end of the year. They provide a treasury report to the President each month so that they may inform the staff and elders of their financial standings."   
  
Dumbledore watched the students who were listening intently to what he had to say. He cleared his throat. "The staff has decided that first years will not be able to run, for equality in the upcoming years." A few faces frowned at this. "Any other year is allowable, from 2nd to 7th. Nominations open tonight, and will run until Saturday. As I said before, choose responsibly."   
  
"After that time is over, staff will go through the nominations and choose the candidates, to be announced Sunday morning. They will have 2 days to campaign, and we will have a debate next Monday. Tuesday will commence, during morning classes." Sirus smiled, that was during Potions. "Tuesday night the results will be announced." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"It may seem like a rush, and it is. We want the government up and running as soon as possible. In future years, nomination and voting will be in June for the following year. All current government members will automatically be nominated, but new nominations are always welcome." Dumbledore waved hand and McGonagall brought forward a box. "This is the box that will be used for nominations. A person may only be nominated once, and if somehow they are twice, this box moves the duplicates to another compartment. It also sorts the nominations into proper slots." Dumbledore paused. "You may nominate someone now, or wait until later. But hurry if you plan to soon. Also, one last thing, Prefects are not eligible to be on the government, now and ever. If someone who is voted in the spring becomes a Prefect, the government position will go to the runner up."   
  
Dumbledore left the classroom, and the teachers and some students filed out. Sirus remained seated, thinking. Lily and James were out, they were Prefects. That left Remus, Peter, and Arabella. Sirus smiled. and grabbed a piece of parchment.   
  
Remus Lupin  
Treasurer, Council Member  
5th Year  
Gryffindor   
  
Arabella Figg  
Secretary, Council Member  
5th Year  
Gryffindor   
  
He ripped the paper in half and folded them over. Sirus thought about nominating Peter, but decided against it. He didn't think the boy was up to an authority position. He placed his nominations in the box, which seemed to eat them. He watched as his fellow friends did the same.   
  
Lily had a sad look on her face. Sirus wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up Li." he said softly. "Being a Prefect is better then being on the government."   
  
Lily tried to smile. "I guess. But I would have liked the chance. But thanks anyway Si." Lily gave him a hug, and they walked towards the common room arms around each other's shoulder, despite the looks that Arabella and James gave them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Saturday the nominations were announced. At the front of the Great Hall was an enlarged poster.   
  
President  
Sirus Black - 5th Year Gryffindor  
Rian Le Vette - 7th Year Gryffindor  
Gilory Hevens - 7th Year Ravenclaw  
McKenzie Smitty - 6th Year Ravenclaw  
Rachel Delifrin - 7th Year Hufflepuff  
Gretchen Kensler -6th Year Hufflepuff  
Kevin Usler - 6th Year Slytherin  
Tansy Parkinson - 5th Year Slytherin  
  
Vice-President  
Astrid Black - 3rd Year Gryffindor  
Julia Kent - 6th Year Gryffindor   
Aria Herdly - 5th Year Ravenclaw  
Inga Adair - 4th Year Ravenclaw  
Ester Duffle - 6th Year Hufflepuff  
Ophelia Jenerkins - 2nd Year Hufflepuff  
Deveral Stryker - 4th Year Slytherin  
Westly Smith - 3rd Year Slytherin  
  
Secretary  
Arabella Figg - 5th Year Gryffindor  
Pomela Anderson - 7th Year Gryffindor  
Jule Sendra - 6th Year Ravenclaw  
Martha Juniper - 4th Year Ravenclaw  
Crystal Brown - 7th Year Hufflepuff  
Emeline Pember - 5th Year Hufflepuff  
Regina Drithler - 4th Year Slytherin  
Jezebel Jones - 6th Year Slytherin  
  
Treasurer  
Remus Lupin - 5th Year Gryffindor  
Samantha Salisbury - 6th Year Gryffindor  
Gorge Heller - 4th Year Ravenclaw  
Jake Smith - 5th Year Ravenclaw  
Nathaniel Doltra - 6th Year Hufflepuff  
Sean McVincent - 3rd Year Hufflepuff  
David Skinner - 5th Year Slytherin  
Lucas Procknow - 7th Year Slytherin  
  
Council Members  
Gryffindor  
Remus Lupin  
Arabella Figg  
Clara Wesley  
Violet Powell  
Jeffery Parkinson  
Daniel Downs  
John Frisco  
Rachel Bolt  
  
Ravenclaw  
Martha Juniper  
Crystal Brown  
Jake Smith  
Lauren Walker  
Ohad Essterdil  
Robert Overby  
Tanya Stacey  
Matthew Rock  
  
Hufflepuff  
Quintin Andrews  
Hosee Redmond  
Mac Abbot  
Andrea McXavier  
Lacey Jones  
Jackson Wade  
Jasmine Colton  
Laurence Cassidy  
  
Slytherin  
Alecia Dennison  
Brendon Tanner  
Moira Farrell  
Lola Kenyon  
Bryce Lennon  
Nolan Jackson  
Allison Dempsey  
Conner Jagger  
  
Sirus was glad to find his friends names on it. They'd have a chance. Beside it was a small paper announcing that campaigning would be held Monday. Sirus smiled and grabbed some toast. He strolled out of the entrance and headed towards the lake.   
  
"Sirus!" A voice shrilled out. "Where you going?"   
  
"Arabella, how nice." Sirus glared at her. "I'm going for a walk, or did I forget to sign out with you?"   
  
Arabella scowled. "I just wanted to know." she said. "I was nominated for Secretary you know." she said boldly.   
  
"Yes you were." Sirus said unenthusiastically. "Congrats. Now if you excuse me," he made a motion to leave, but Arabella stood in his way.   
  
"What, got a date?" she sneered, half playfully.   
  
Sirus looked at her. "You know it. Got a hot blond waiting in the broom shed." he smiled deviously.   
  
"You are such a dog Sirus Black!" Arabella yelled at him. "I can't believe you." she spun on her heel and stomped off.   
  
"At least I'm not stiff like you." he called after her. She stopped, but then fled for the castle. Sirus smiled, he loved pulling her chains.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	14. Quidditch, Government and Dueling

Chapter 14 is done and up! Yay me! Warning, I didn't feel like editing this over, so if you find errors, sorry. I'll edit it tomorrow during science and fix anything when I get back on.  
  
And I didn't realize this next chapter clears quite a few things up... chapter 15 is well on it's way, but the chapters are getting longer!  
  
Yes, Pomela Anderson. That comes from an on going joke my brother has, and won't let go. I needed names, and that popped into my head.   
  
And Gin, read my reply to your message in BTD... I answered your questions there!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series) and some other characters like Deveral, and umm... others ya.  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 14 - Quidditch, Council and Dueling   
  
Sirus walked out to the Quidditch field later that afternoon. He'd walked around the lake and thought about stuff. He couldn't even explain what he thought of. Madame Hoche was standing on the pitch, talking to James and 3 other students. The captains of this year.   
  
All around were younger students, most looking nervous. In the air was some of the older students, which were on the teams last year. Sirus mounted his new broom, and flew up to Julia Bell, the 7th year Chaser on his team. She smiled at him, and then saw his broom. He flashed by her. Other students were staring.   
  
Madame Hoche blew her whistle and the students crowded around her. Sirus lingered in the air for effect. "Black, down here now!" she yelled. Sirus glided smoothly down in front of her. "Black, is that a..." she trailed off. She knew what it was. Sirus just smiled.   
  
Madame Hoche shook her head. "Yes, okay. Welcome to the Quidditch tryouts. These are your captains this year, James Potter, Gryffindor, Katie Green, Ravenclaw, Amos Diggory, Hufflepuff, and Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin. They will make the final decision on the team." she paused. "You will go into your respective house, and the captains will assign a set of drills, depending on the position you wish to play. Please remember, most of these positions are filled, but backups are available, and it also depends on your skill. Players from before are required to run through the drills as well." she smiled. "Let's get to it."   
  
James lead the Gryffindor's to the north end of the pitch. There were 4 new chasers, 1 seeker, 2 keepers and 3 beaters. A large group trying out. Plus 2 chasers from before, Sirus the seeker, 2 beaters and 1 keeper. The only 'open' position was a chaser. James set them up doing drills.   
  
2 of the chasers left crying, they couldn't fly at all, and one of the beaters lost control and was knocked unconscious. The two keepers were good flyers, but neither could really catch, though one was getting better. The one beater had terrible aim, and the other couldn't hold onto the bat. The other 2 chasers were doing really well. They had good aim, and coordination. James was impressed with them.   
  
Now, the seeker was a different matter. She was quick on the broom because of her light weight. She had quick eyes, and caught all the golf balls Sirus threw at her. James stopped watching the others and focused on her. Sirus whipped a ball left 20 yards, and she was there to get it. Back and forth she went, rarely missing.   
  
James stopped his practice. He whispered in Sirus's ear, "She's good, I want you 2 one on one." Sirus nodded and mounted his broom. He kicked off and soon was the same level as the girl.   
  
"I'm Sirus Black, current Seeker." he said with a dashing smile.   
  
"Rianna Grey." the girl said with a slight nod, "Hopeful Seeker."   
  
"That's what we're here for. James wants us one on one." he smiled. "You're good, but are you good enough?"   
  
James started throwing golf balls. They couldn't use the snitch quite yet because of other tryouts, so they made do. Sirus grabbed the first 5 before Rianna could move. She glared at him, then moved in to steal one. Back and forth they went, dodging each other and grabbing the balls. The other tryout's paused and watched them. Madame Hoche gazed at the Nimbus as it flew ahead of the Cleansweep Rianna flew.   
  
Finally she blew her whistle. "That's good for today." she called. Sirus landed breathing heavily. Despite popular belief, it was exhausting flying. Rianna landed beside him.   
  
"Good work Sirus." she said smiling.   
  
"You aren't too bad yourself." he replied.   
  
James called the Gryffindor's together, or what was left of them. "Good work today." he said. "I haven't made any final decisions, but we are going to have a great team this year!" they cheered. "Now, I've booked the pitch from 9 - 11 tomorrow, and I'll see you all then." the group departed. James pulled Sirus aside. "Si, she's good, you know that."   
  
Sirus nodded. "But I could beat her no competition."   
  
James smiled. "I knew it Padfoot. But be ready tomorrow, you beat her out today, do the same tomorrow, or you'll loss your precious spot."   
  
Sirus cuffed him in the arm. "You'd never take my spot Prongs." he snarled jokingly.   
  
James shook his head. "Common, let's head up." They walked together towards the castle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next day's tryout was almost the same. James set the Chasers, Beaters and Keepers to practice. Then he turned his attention on his 2 seekers. "Okay, I've got something I want you to try." he started. James reached his hand into his pocket and removed two snitches. But they weren't normal, one was red and the other blue.   
  
"Sirus, you're going to go after the blue one, Rianna, the red one. These have a timer built in, and each time you catch them, it records how long it took. You will wait at least one minute, and of course there is no way to cheat. They can't leave the pitch, and the time only counts for you." he handed them the snitches. "Now, let go." they released the snitches which took off.   
  
Sirus mounted his broom. Glancing at his watch for the minute mark, he watched for the snitch. He saw it hovering at James's ankle. He took a drive when his watch said one, and almost knocked James over. But he caught it.   
  
For the next hour they did that. Sirus would catch it and release it, and then Rianna would. James blew his whistle, and they both went to him. Muttering some spells, he found out how well each Seeker did.   
  
"Rianna, an excellent average of 2 minutes." she blushed at the applause she got. James waited for it to die down. "And Sirus, an average of 1.25 minutes." Rianna dropped her jaw, as Sirus smiled modestly.   
  
She walked over to him. "Well done Sirus." she said. "I guess you are Seeker again this year."   
  
Sirus shrugged. "You weren't so bad yourself. 2 minutes is a pretty good average."   
  
James walked up. "Sirus will be Seeker, but Rianna, we would like to have you as our backup. In case Sirus does something stupid, and blows himself up or something." they laughed as Sirus protested. Sirus gave up protesting and lunged at James, taking him to the ground. They wrestled until Madame Hoche came outside.   
  
"Boys, stop it!" she yelled pulling them apart. "Mister Potter, do you have your team list ready yet?" she snapped.   
  
"I think so, just need to write it up." James replied flashing a smile. Madame Hoche nodded. Just then the sky opened up and it started to pour. Grabbing their things the group fled for the castle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sirus spent the rest of the day setting up posters for his campaign. It wasn't his idea, but Lily assigned herself as his campaign manager since she couldn't run herself. He was glad that she was organizing it though. She made the posters, wrote a short speech for him (like he'd really read it) and did a whole bunch of odds and ends.   
  
While passing the message board outside the Great Hall Sirus noticed a new note. It had to do with dueling. Apparently Hogwarts would be having dueling teams this year. Tryout's Saturday the 14th at 3 to 5. Sirus shook his head. He didn't have time for dueling on top of Quidditch. And if he got the government position... but he didn't have that, yet. Sirus smiled. He was a good dueler.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next day passed quickly. Campaign posters where all over the school, though not nearly as good as Sirus's. Lily was the cleverest student in the school, and nothing they could do could match her posters.   
  
Now, it was Monday night, debate time. Sirus had butterflies in his stomach. He skipped Care of Magical Creatures to find a place to calm down. He took his broom up to a special ledge. and waited until it was time for the debate. Now he flew down, and put his broom away.   
  
Sirus took a deep breath. 'Okay Padfoot, you can do this.' he said to himself. 'No big deal.' he started to walk, then abruptly stopped.   
  
'But it is a big deal.' his mind said. 'Your future at Hogwarts could depend on this. Think of all the power you would have.'   
  
"I don't care about the power." he said allowed. A few first years that were walking by stared at him. He ignored them, shrugged off the annoying voice inside his head. He started to hum. But the voice broke through. 'Think what Arabella would be like if you won.' it nagged. 'She'll adore you.'   
  
"I don't care what Arabella thinks." Sirus snapped. More students stared at him strangely. "We are friends, nothing more." But the voice didn't go away. Sirus stomped towards the castle.   
  
"There you are!" Lily called as he came up. "The debates about to start." She shepherded him into the Great Hall which now had 8 podiums set up in it. There were some 45 seats lined up in front of them. Sirus saw one with his name on it. It was the closest to the steps onto the stage. He sighed and sat down.   
  
Dumbledore addressed the students, all who seemed to have come to the debate. He explained how it really wasn't a debate, but gave the representatives a chance to plead their case on why they should be elected. Sirus didn't hear any of this until Dumbledore called for the President nominee's forward. He mechanically stood up and walked over to one of the podiums. Dumbledore asked his to begin.   
  
Sirus suddenly found himself talking. He'd forgotten Lily's speech and was just talking. "My name is Sirus Black, and I'm a fifth year in Gryffindor." there were boo's from the Slytherin's, but they were drowned out by the cheers. Sirus continued. "I've learned a lot from this school, not necessarily for the teachers, but from my experiences." A few people laughed at this. "I know how important it is to have your opinion heard. Why, I may not be here today if I hadn't been listened to." More people laughed, Sirus had come close to being expelled many times. "I can't make you vote me as your President, but if you think I am the best man.... er.... person, for the job, I promise to do my best to listen to what you guys want," he waved his hand across the room. "and make it happen, and make this school a more enjoyable place for you to be." he paused. "I will do my best to live up to the expectations of a good student President, and use my authority for the good of the student." Sirus stopped. There was a silence then a loud applause, from all the tables but the Slytherin.   
  
One by one all the other nominee's stood up and said there bit. They talked about how responsible they were, and why they should be. Each got an applause, but none as great as Sirus's. After the President nominees were done, they sat down, and Sirus was glad. All the other positions had there chance, and the debate went long into the night. Finally, at 11 o'clock the last nominees where done and Dumbledore sent them to bed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sirus awoke the next morning full of anticipation and excitement. He quickly showered, and went for a run. He'd decided that running was better then just sitting on a ledge each morning, because it was training for Quidditch, and he could burn off frustration and still think.   
  
Sirus skipped breakfast, and took a long bath instead. James had given him the password to the Prefect's bathroom, and he used that. Sirus was taken back by the size of it. Too bad he wasn't a Prefect, but then, having a best friend that was one was good enough. He smiled as he sunk into the bubbles.   
  
After his bath Sirus was refreshed and contemplated skipping Potions. But, he remembered about the voting. No way he would miss that. He headed towards the dungeons and ran into Rianna. "Whoops, sorry." he said.   
  
Rianna looked flushed. "No problem." she looked at him and blushed. Sirus brushed it off, he was used to most girls blushing at him. He bent over and picked up her books.   
  
"Let me help you." he smiled. "What do you have next?" he asked. Rianna was a 3rd year, and a transfer student to boot. She still got lost in the castle.   
  
She shifted through her papers and found her schedule. "Charms." she said nervously.   
  
Sirus nodded. He lead the way through the hallways. In front of the charm classroom he stopped. "Here you go." he said, handing her the books.   
  
"Thanks!" she said. "This castle is really confusing."   
  
Sirus shrugged. "It's no problem, you get used to it." he gave her a smile, before disappearing down the hall. He arrived at Potions 3 minutes late.   
  
"Oh, if it isn't the President wannabe." Professor Goday sneered. "Late, of course. You know Black, you have to be punctual to be trustworthy. Anyone who votes for you is a fool." he laughed. "10 points from Gryffindor, now take a seat." Sirus glared at him and then sunk into a seat next to Lily. "As I was saying before Black rudely interrupted, you will come forward on at a time, go behind this screen," he waved his arm towards a tall black screen. "And vote. Then fold your sheet in half, and place it into this box." he paused. "Now, we'll start on this side of the room."   
  
One by one the students voted. Sirus watched Lily go. She came back and gave him a smile. He walked behind the screen. One his paper he check off the right boxes.   
  
President : Sirus Black  
Vice-President :Aria Herdly  
Secretary : Arabella Figg  
Treasurer : Remus Lupin  
Council :   
Remus Lupin  
Arabella Figg   
  
He noticed that there was no place to vote for the other council members. No problem, obviously they only vote for their own house. Sirus only had to think about the vice-president position. He wouldn't vote Astrid, he would not work with her. He had dated Aria briefly last year, so that was a good choice.   
  
Sirus left the screened area with a smile on his face. He put his sheet into the box and sat back down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sirus entered the Great Hall that night for supper. It seemed everyone was itching to find out who the government. Sirus squeezed into a spot between Arabella and Lily. They sat in silence playing with their food.   
  
Dumbledore walked onto the platform. He didn't have to do anything to get peoples attention, everyone had been waiting for him. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Good evenings students. Here," he gestured to a stack of papers, "I have the results of today's votes. I will be announcing the runners up first, followed by the winner. First, the council members. Runners up, Gryffindor, Clara Wesley & John Frisco. Ravenclaw, Jake Smith & Tanya Stacey. Hufflepuff, Quintin Andrews & Jasmin Colton. Slytherin, Moira Farrell & Bryce Lennon." Faces fell, and friend comforted. "And this years council members are, Gryffindor, Arabella Figg & Daniel Downs. Ravenclaw, Crystal Brown & Matthew Rock. Hufflepuff, Mac Abbot & Lacey Jones. Slytherin, Alecia Dennison & Connor Jagger." cheers rang out throughout the Great Hall. Sirus congratulated Arabella, who was trying to look normal, but she was beaming.   
  
Dumbledore waited for the cheering to die down. "Now, Secretary. Runner up, Arabella Figg," she looked surprise, she didn't expect that, "And this years, Martha Juniper." Cheers came from the Ravenclaw table.   
  
Once those died down, Dumbledore announced the Treasurer. "Runner up is David Skinner, and winner is Remus Lupin." the Slytherin's hissed at them, but Sirus clapped Remus on the back. Remus was grinning like a fool.   
  
Dumbledore announced the vice-president next. "Runner up, Astrid Black, and winner Deveral Stryker." The Slytherin's cheered. Sirus looked at his sister. She looked upset, but he knew better the to believe her scowl. She wasn't right for that position yet, and probably relieved.   
  
Next was the President. Sirus held his breath. "Finally, the President of the student government." Dumbledore started. "Runner up, Gilory Hevens." Sirus shook nervously. "And this year's President is, Sirus Black of Gryffindor!" A cheer rang out. Sirus stood shockingly up. Dumbledore was motioning he come forward. Some how he made it to the front. He stood in front of the students.   
  
"I thank you for this opportunity. I will do my best to live up to your expectations." He took in a breath. "I never expected this to happen, me being voted in by you." he gestured with his hand towards them. "And I will make you proud for voting me in." he took a short bow and sat back down.   
  
"Well, now that this is done, you may be dismissed, seeing as some of you have classes." Dumbledore glared at Sirus and James. "No skipping, despite the good news." Sirus smiled. He liked dueling, so he wasn't going to skip it. "And new government, your first meeting will be Friday at 3 to 5. You will meet in the Charms classroom, until a permanent place is secured." Sirus headed out of the Great Hall towards the dueling room.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  



	15. More Captains

First off, let me thank everyone who has reviewed. I wanted to get this out sooner, but have had some troubles. I hope it is alright!  
  
I want to specifically thank all the lovely BTD players that have been stopping by. Bella, Ginny, James, Deveral. Bella, I'm glad you caught the Martha thing... you know what's coming up... Dev, thanks for her last name, I'll fix it some time on here... and Sirius won't lose his position, but something will happen to almost make him (eep, I've said too much!)  
  
Ruriko, Lily is the cleverest *girl* because James and Sirius are boys. And I've got my comp fixing Sirius's name now, so it's all good!  
Borg, I'm glad that you hate it. Really I am... seeing as I don't care your opinion and no one in their right mind would.  
PurpleSailorSaturn7, short and sweet, with lots of meaning!  
Ella, wow you reviewed a lot! :) okay, first off, next ch (*I think*) you'll learn more of the parents pasts. But why Talon is bitter won't be uncovered till near the end. And thank you for saying that to Borg. Unfortunatly he'll come after you now. That's how he came by my stories, because I told someone he's an idiot. I hope he doesn't. You should read my letter/story to him. And you used one of my favorite saying (Go jump in a lake) I'm glad you like my characters, I have fun playing with my own.(or some in this case are others original) More will be coming soon! Jmaes is in fact a Chaser, I read it in an interview dialogue with JKR. It says nothing about Sirius being Seeker though, so that I like. Plus it explains how he can do something that'll be coming up. What James and Lily fought over is a minor detail, but I'll uncover it later. Too bad you got kicked off. That happens to me all the time. Thanks for making me one of your favorite authors! And more sweetness coming soon!  
Gwen Sanderson, thank you thank you! Y'all make me blush.  
  
But my parents and old teachers say I'm a great writer too, but I don't believe it. But I'm the worlds biggest critic, to my own work. Dad asked me why I don't be a writer when I grow up, because I have actually written an original story *gasp* but I wouldn't really want the pressure. I mean, imagine what JKR is feeling when she has a deadline. I'd hate it, though I wouldn't mind writing for a living, no school, no work... but alas it's not for me I don't think. I may send something in to a publishers, but then again, I may not! Oh, I've blabbed enough, and yet there is more on the bottom!  
  
One last bit, the next chapter may take a little while, I have another story I want to start (I really shouldn't, but meh!) and then I'll work on chapter 16. Well, chapter 16 is actually a filler chapter, I think, and you'll learn some reasons for things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own however, the families of the Marauders, some of the teachers, and Kimball Zenobia (who comes in later) Also, my fellow RPGer Morgan owns Xanthe Shannon, and is allowing me to use her in this story (and up-coming ones of this series) and some other characters like Deveral, and umm... others ya.  
  
This story is based on an RPG called Before the Downfall (http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/beforethedownfall)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 15 - More Captains   
  
The first student government meeting was very rough. Dumbledore explained what their purpose was, and how they were to properly work. He handed out books to the secretary and treasurer, meant for recording their data, and explained how things would go. Their first project, he said, would be a homecoming ball, the last weekend in September. He assigned the council members to find out what their houses wanted and put it together. They would meet each night from 3 to 5 to make sure it was together.   
  
Sirius got the job of talking to the students about what needed to be changed at Hogwarts. He was allowed to skip classes, providing he caught up on the work, and address other students on what they were attempting to do to improve the school. He found himself working harder then ever before, because he still had Quidditch practices, and even though Gryffindor didn't play until November, James demanded 4 practices a week.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Despite his promise not to tryout for dueling if he was voted as the President, Sirius found himself heading towards the classroom that Saturday. He smiled at the thought of the dueling teams. Professor Audrey commented every class how good he was. Sirius had quick reflexes from both being a Seeker and a prankster, and learned the curses and counters quickly. He was easily top of the class, followed close by James and Remus.   
  
Sirius opened the door into the main dueling room. Much like the Quidditch tryouts, the students were separated by house, talking in hushed tones. Sirius noticed that changes had been made to the room. A dueling circle had been drawn in the center, and stands had been placed around it.   
  
"Mister Black, you made it!" A voice rang out. Audrey had seen him. She'd been badgering Sirius to find out whether or not he'd be trying out. He'd shrugged her off before and did so again.   
  
"I thought I'd check it out," he said, walking off to where James, Lily, Remus and Arabella stood, leaving Audrey behind.   
  
Audrey moved to the center of the room. She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Students, this year Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to have a dueling tournament. Each house will have a dueling team, and every few weeks we will have a competition. Each house team will be couched by a teacher, and headed by 2 captains."   
  
There will be 7 members to a team, from all grades, depending on skill. I have been watching you all in class, so there is no real point of a tryout, but I will be assigning you an opponent to duel, from your own house." she paused. "I will explain how the tournament works more when the teams are formed, so for now let's have a few practice duels."   
  
Sirius Black and Arabella Figg, you are first." Sirius glanced at Arabella. They walked to the dueling circle. "None of you I suppose have ever had a professional duel, so these are the basics. You cannot step outside the black line, or cross the red line to your opponent's side. You may switch sides, if you are both in the transition zone." she gestured to the blue triangles. "But, for now let's just deal with the basics."   
  
To start a duel you must bow, while standing opposite each other in the dueling circle." Sirius and Arabella took their places and bowed. "Then the referee will blow their whistle, and you begin. Wands must stay down until the whistle is blown or you get a strike. You get 3 strikes and then you forfeit the duel. And you also get strikes for crossing the lines. The match ends when someone disarms the other person." She blew her whistle. "Begin." she said when neither moved.   
  
Sirius cast a Jelly Legs Jinx without thinking. Arabella blocked it and sent a Cheering Charm at Sirius. He blocked that and dodged the Body Bind Arabella had sent right after it. They went on for a few minutes. Twice they were given strikes, Sirius for crossing sides inappropriately, and Arabella for stepping outside the black line when dodging a jinx. But they soon mastered the transition of sides and got accustomed to the size of the ring. Finally Sirius could yell "Expelliarmus" and Arabella's wand flew into his own hand.   
  
"Good duel!" Audrey beamed. "Very well done, especially for the first time. Now, bow again, and shake hands." Sirius did this, but only barely touched Arabella's hand. He felt himself blush slightly at her touch. "That was an excellent duel, and if there are others this well, this will be an interesting tournament." She went on to call other couples forward from different houses. But none seemed to duel as well as Sirius and Arabella.   
  
She paired Sirius with James, and after a pretty good duel, though not as hard as his first, Sirius disarmed James with little difficulty. Arabella was paired with Remus and took him in a few minutes.   
  
After the two hours Audrey called them to a halt. "Very good work for today. That's all we have time for. Tomorrow, from 1 to 5, we will have another tryout, and I will announce the captains and teams. The tryout may not take that long, but I wish plenty of time. I will see you there."   
  
Sirius left the dueling room with a light heart. He was tired yes, Audrey had him fight at least 5 duels, but he couldn't have felt better. He hummed as he went to dinner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next day's tryout went by quickly. Audrey had Arabella and Sirius duel first again, another action filled duel, ending with Sirius disarming Arabella. If she was at all upset, she hid it well as she beamed at Sirius, causing him to blush and turn his attention on Lily.   
  
Four hours later Audrey called them together. "You all are very skilled, and unfortunately I can't have you all on the teams." she paused. "I will go through the teams by house. Gryffindor, your captains this year will be Sirius Black and Arabella Figg, and other members Remus Lupin, Alison Safire (a 3rd year), Gregory Fairbrother (6th year), Kenny McBeth (7th year) and Lily Evans."   
  
The Gryffindor's congratulated the newly formed dueling team, which moved over to the side. Sirius was surprised that James didn't make it. He was one of the best duels in the class. Ignoring Audrey as she read off the other teams, he went to talk to him.   
  
"Hey Prongs, what's up?" he said, pulling him off to the side.   
  
"Nothing Padfoot, why?" James asked, pretending nothing was wrong.   
  
"Why you didn't make the team, that's what." Sirius said. "You are better then Lily and Remus. You know that."   
  
James looked at the ground. "I told Professor Audrey I'd rather give any spot of mine up." He said quietly.   
  
"But why?" Sirius yelped. "You could help us win this tournament."   
  
James shrugged. "Too much to do." Was all he said. "Common, Audrey isn't done yet. Sirius followed James back to the group in the middle of the class.   
  
Audrey continued. "Team practices will be starting shortly, with your respective teachers. Unfortunately I cannot coach all the teams, so to be fair I will not be doing any of them. You will discover the team coaches at your first practice. Gryffindor, yours will be first, tomorrow from 3 to 5 in here. Hufflepuff, Tuesday, Ravenclaw Thursday and Slytherin Friday, all at the same time. Every week it will be the same basic schedule, though extra is available to be booked, and you may have practices in other classrooms."   
  
Audrey surveyed the room before her. The students were quietly chatting under their breath. "That's all for today." She said. The students headed towards the entrance. "Sirius, Arabella, can I talk to you for a second?" she called out before they could leave the room.   
  
Sirius and Arabella glanced at each other and walked to where Audrey was standing. Audrey transfigured some chairs for them to sit in. "Little trick, always comes in handy." She explained. "Transfiguration was always my best subject." Sirius and Arabella sat down and looked at Audrey.   
  
"I want to talk to you about the dueling teams of course, and your dueling styles." She paused. "First, Sirius, I realize that this year will be tough for you, with Quidditch, being Student Government President, and being captain of the dueling teams. Your good friend Mr. Potter declined being on the dueling team for fear of being over worked. That and OWLs this year, I fear you may be a little overwhelmed."   
  
She put up her hand to stop Sirius from interrupting. "I myself think you can handle it." She said calmly. "I just want you to understand that things may be hard, and if you ever need someone to talk to, or come to for help I am here." She smiled. "Now, about the teams. This includes you Arabella. I picked you 2 as captains because you have a very unique style, and way with your wands. You duel it seems without really thinking, and that is excellent. Sirius, I have no doubt you are the better of the two of you, but you have your weaknesses. Arabella, to beat him, and future opponents, you need to home in on these weaknesses."   
  
"What I would like is for the two of you to come in for extra training. This is not to help Gryffindor win the tournament, though I have no doubt you could, but to further your skills as duelers. This extra training would not be for curses, and counters, no, but for other forms of fighting. Muggle techniques, which are a great asset to the best of duelers, they can help you with coordination and also confidence. Confidence is key to a good dueler, if you go thinking you will lose, then you shall."   
  
"Aside for the extra training, I know you tend to have quite a few spares this year. During these spares I would like to have you assist my younger classes with their dueling. I can arrange extra credit, and it will put you at more tolerance with Professor Dumbledore." Audrey winked at Sirius. "What do you say?"   
  
Sirius thought about it for a moment. "I would love to learn some of those muggle techniques, if I can find the time. And the helping your classes sounds fun, but I'm not sure if I have time for both."   
  
"If you come in Monday, Wednesday and Friday to help out in my classes, it is during scheduled class time, and I can also have you working on the training during those times." She said with a lopsided grin.   
  
Arabella smiled. "I would love to help out, but I don't have many spares. " was all she said.   
  
"I do too." Sirius piped in. "For as long as possible."   
  
"Good," Audrey said. "I'll see you two tomorrow then. Now scat, get to dinner." She ushered them out of the classroom.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next day Sirius used his afternoon double spare to help Audrey in her dueling class. It was unfortunately the Gryffindor 3rd years in there for his first half. And that meant that Princess Astrid was there.   
  
Audrey set him to work helping the slower students master the disarming spell. He was a good teacher, and within 15 minutes the entire class had mastered it. So Audrey pulled Sirius aside.   
  
"Sirius, the younger years have more extensive training then yours, they will be learning more, but taking a lot longer at it. Do you understand?" Sirius nodded slightly. "Good. I need you to help me explain the dueling procedure, since you and Miss Figg seemed to have mastered it."   
  
Sirius shook his head. "We haven't mastered it," he protested. "We've gotten plenty of strikes against us."   
  
Audrey smiled. "You may have had strikes, but you 2 are the only ones who have attempted to transfer sides, pushing your actual boundaries bigger." she paused. "Many wizards think that when you duel, you are opponents. But professional dueling requires a lot of cooperation. Without it, you cannot transfer sides, you could not win really." Audrey looked at Sirius confused expression. "You don't believe what I say, but it is true. Your opponent is really more of a friend, and you must learn to interpret their movements to discover their weaknesses." she smiled slightly. "But back on track, I need you to help explain how dueling procedure works, and show them with me."   
  
Sirius nodded, then spoke, "What, you want me to duel you?" he asked.   
  
"Yes." Audrey said. "You and I shall duel, this will not be a real duel, just a demonstration," she laughed at Sirius's look. "You don't think you can beat me, and that is your first mistake. Always believe you are better then your opponent is, even if you are not. If you go into the rink expecting to lose, then you will. Now, Sirius, I could easily beat you, but you need practice. I think that soon when we duel you will come out on top. I have no doubt in you."   
  
Sirius shook his head. "You don't doubt me a lot," he said sharply. "Professor Audrey, I am not this great person you think I am. Everyone has great expectations for me, yet I doubt I will be able to fulfill a lot, if not all, of them. I wish for once someone would doubt Me." he walked away, leaving an amused Audrey behind.   
  
'Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.' she thought. 'Your main weakness is you doubt yourself. One day you'll see how wrong you are about you.' she stalked after Sirius, and began explaining the procedure to the class.   
  
Sirius noticed that she explained basically the same way she did in the tryouts. You get in, bow, wait for the whistle and begin. The duel ends when someone is disarmed, and you shake hands and leave. She explained about the strikes, and how you get them. The thing she spent more time on was the transference between sides.   
  
"Dueling is a cooperative sport. You must cooperate with your partner, who is just that. A partner, not an enemy, who without there is no duel, and without cooperation, the duel is pointless. You must use cooperation when transferring sides." Audrey explained, much like her conversation with Sirius. "Without cooperation, you will never be able to duel to your full potential. The sides were created to prevent physical attacks without wands on your opponents. You only may transfer sides when both duelers are within the blue triangles. It may be on purpose, it may be by accident, but once both persons step within the blue, you may switch sides. In fact, you must switch sides." she smiled at the class's thoughtful looks. "There are ways that you can prevent switching sides, but that is too advanced for this year. So you will be required to cross sides when both duelers are within the blue."   
  
You must be aware of where you are at all times in the dueling circle. It may be hard now, but the more you practice, you will soon be moving without much thought, by instinct." she paused. "Sirius will help me demonstrate what I'm talking about. We will have a mock duel, neither of us really trying, to show you how you stay within the boundaries." she beckoned Sirius forward; he gingerly stepped into the ring. She threw her whistle to one of the students, and told her to blow it after they bowed.   
  
Audrey faced Sirius and smiled. She gave a short bow, which Sirius returned. At the sound of the whistle they began. Sirius sent a few hexes at her without realizing that it was supposed to be a slow battle. But she deflected them easily. She spoke to the class while dueling.   
  
"See how Sirius is moving out of the way of some charms, and blocking others. Some counters are very difficult and energy draining, so it may be best to move out of the way as first instinct. Now, notice how Sirius is within his blue triangle? I now move to mine." she did. "And we can switch sides." Sirius promptly did.   
  
After a few more examples, Audrey threw her wand in the air. "That is the signal of a truce," she explained to her class and Sirius. Sirius had caught the wand, and handed it back. "Your duels will not end in a truce unless a teacher calls it. Then a white flag is thrown. But, for class purposes, I will be calling them."   
  
She glanced at the door that had just swung open. In stood Arabella. "Miss Figg." Audrey called. "How nice that you could join us. Please, come in." Arabella nervously walked in. Sirius watched her; she was supposed to be in Muggle Studies.   
  
"I dropped it," she mouthed at his expression. Sirius nodded slightly, and decided to ask her about it later.   
  
Audrey was still talking. "Now that Arabella is here, we can see a proper duel. Sirius, Arabella, would you please?" she gestured towards the dueling ring. Sirius walked to his original spot, and Arabella dropped her books and then joined him.   
  
They bowed at each other and waited for the whistle. Audrey blew it, and they began dueling. Audrey played commentator, telling her class what was happening. It was near the end of the class, and the next one had begun to drift in. They all stood in awe watching Sirius and Arabella duel; everyone could see why they were captains of the Gryffindor team.   
  
Finally the duel ended with Sirius disarming Arabella when she failed to move quick enough to get out of the way of a jelly legs curse. Sirius finished the curse before shaking her hand, and then handed Arabella her wand back. She had a slightly flushed face, but was beaming despite having lost.   
  
Audrey and the 2 classes broke into applause. It had been a great duel. She looked at the clock and exclaimed. "Dear me, 3rd years you are late for class." she jotted a note and gave it to Astrid. "Give that to Professor Sprout." she said ushering them out of the class.   
  
Audrey turned back to her new class. "Well, you saw what Arabella and Sirius can do, and I hope in the future you will be as great as them." she paused, "But now, you saw the last of the lesson, so we'll have to backtrack."   
  
She launched into the boundaries and rules all over again. Sirius listened in mild interest this time. Instead he focused on Arabella. She looked extremely happy for just being humiliated by him. Sirius shook his head. He didn't care what was going on with her. Not at all.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first.  
  
CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories  
  
Okay, you don't have to read this, but this was a review done by ~*Ginny*~ in the BTD message board it is very long, and full of useless babble, so I put it at the bottom of the chapter! And you may not understand half this stuff, there is a lot about the RPG it self in here, but I thought it was cute:  
  
How dare you forget Lily's speech?? I worked long and hard on that... and you simply left it around!! haha, man I wish I was Lily, she's so awesome! I think I might like her even more than Ginny. *gasp* ... no no no! That's not right!! Why did I say that? Cassidy, what have you done to me?? I can't believe this! GAH! Hehe, Dev made it! Yes! I mean... cough... I don't like him... haha! No really, do you even know how old he is? *shakes head* I don't... oh now I'm scared!! he might be. Reading. This. This. Very. Moment. *dart eyes arounds looking for suspicious folks* Well... I don't see him... but you never know... he could have an invisibility cloak... he's a tricky one all right... sensitive Slytherin my @$$!! Haha! Aw... now he's mad at me probably... Dev, hun, don't be mad! You're cool... honest? Haha Oh man, I do really need to work on my social skills... haha no I don't! They're perfectly fine!! So now I'm timing myself...! I'm going to write for exactly half an hour... let's see how long I can make this and if ff.net will let me review this time around! OK... so it's 8.03 and i've been writing for three minutes! So at 8.30 i'm free as a bird! Ah.. what was I gonna say? Oh yea... Martha Juniper or however you spell it... GREAT BIG SNEER HERE... will she play a 'role' (if you get my drift *nudge nudge wink wink*) in an upcoming chapter? I wonder... was it blue or green lipstick... haha... no one but us knows what we're talking about! GO BTD!! Actually our posts are getting strange lately! It's almost scaring me! But you know, c'est la vie and all the wholesome goodness! Actually in my last 'review' (if you wanna call the 1/8th they let through! GRR) i said something about 'Filled with rambly goodness!' It scared me I tell ya, I was on such a fake sugar rush! Well I did have ice cream like an hour before I wrote that... but I don't think that counts!! Whoa... been writing for 7 minutes *PHEW* this is hard work!! I hope you apprieciate all this I'm doing for you! Where are my cookies?? hahah, that's a good one Em!   
  
But man, cookie monster has it made! I mean... eats cookies all day on national television and doesn't get fired?? That's the life...*eyed glaze over* Man now i want cookies!! Cassidy!! Ahh... ok ok... this is what I'll do! Here goes: *jumps down from a ledge (what the? where did this ledge come from? Meh) and runs across the Quidditch pitch. Stops out side an old cottage, and breaks down the door. (with her natural brute force, natch!) Walks to the other side of the room and turns over the desk **CRASH** (how odd... I seem to be breaking things lately) and peers down a hole that mysteriously pops out of nowhere and sticks her head in. Calls out* 'Helllllooo?? Cookiiiiieee maaannnn?' *Instantly a bag of cookies appear* YESS! Success *sits on floor quietly munching her cookies! See how easy that was? and now I have cookies...! Ah.. what else? Oh YEAH!! WHERE IN TARNASHIONS DOES PETER GO?? I mean he's always sneaking off! Are you just getting him out of the picture or is there an actual subplot?? Cause I'd be cool if you were just trying to get rid of him!! (looks at clock: Oh my!! 13 more minutes to go!) Ah what else... uh I dunno, so I'll just tell you about my day (happy happy joy joy!) Well let's see... I woke up and could hardly move! I played three games of soccer yesterday...ouch (yes i AM looking for sympathy here! Excellent... my plan is working... oh crap I wrote that!! And now I'm too lazy to delete it all! hahah oh well... where was I?) Ah yes, the pain. Then I went and played soccer in thunder and rain! That was awesome... I had so much fun... it was like an insane person would do that... oh wait... that's me!! haha!!   
  
OH MY COD! (yes cod, I don't believe in God- I believe in Cod! mwahaha I soo stole that from my friend!! I wonder why they put up with me?? Hmm... I mean, you never EVER want to meet me when I'm on a pixie stick high! I mean... *shudders* It's unnatural, that's what it is! But you know what they say... birds of a feather or something like that!) Any ways, I don't remember why I wrote OH MY COD now... but it WAS important I assure you...! ...Or was it? Oi, my hand is starting to cramp and I have 9 minutes left on my deadline here... must go on... carry the torch... yadda yadda yadda... So I'm trying to remember what I wrote in my last review (it was awesome, I was so proud of it *sniff sniff*) and all I can remember now is 'filled with rably goodness'! Ahh! That's not what I want to remember... oh yeah.. it had soccer or something in it too... but that's not important... the important thing is... Oh wait I remember part of it! Okay... let's see! "A prankster named Sirius, what are the odds?" use that in your fic, and I'll be over the blue moon made of KD!! You canadian? Cause then you know what I'm talking about *starts humming "if I had a million dollars" by BNL...* and what else... ah oh yes! Will you be doing that scene with *can't say-will ruin it for everyone else if you do do it* down in the dungeon where he does ___ to *Sirius's first love*? Cause it would be awesome to see Sirius in a full blown rage? And Lily?? You don't metion her much.. true this is a Sirius/*I KNOW WHO* fic, but still!!! Hahah ! I'm going to be evil and not review next time if I don't see Lily... ok so that's not true... but Snapy? what about him and his little *obsession*, eh? Hahah!! Oh this is too fun! It really isn't healthy I think! And what else... Oh I don't know... but I only have 3 minutes left so I better start saying my goodbyes (yes, kiddies I know it has been fun- goodness knows I have been sitting her... and my buts falling asleep but hey! Don't worry Gin will be back! Never fear!! haha so fun!) ANy ways... bye bye!! I've had some good memories here in this little review box, where it's all safe and cozy and warm and... oh wait, that's right, that's my house!! AHahha so confused I get! Oh my only one minute left!! what ever shall I write? how about I love the story and I sure as h*** hope this works other wise I'm gonna be peeved!! I'm going to copy and paste this whole thing just in case!!! okies, well it's now 8.30 So I'll see yas!! Have fun reading this and all!! *clicks 'submit review' and giggles madly* BYEEEEE 


End file.
